


Beta Princess

by Nietnine



Series: Formation [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, CEO!Weiss, Consensual Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Established Bumblebee, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Monster porn, Monster!Ruby, Older!Ruby, Rough Sex, Trans Character, Violence, White Fang, brain washing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nietnine/pseuds/Nietnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year couldn't have gone any slower for Ruby and Weiss. Having been forced away from each other and no goodbyes, they were both sad and aching for each other. But an unexpected surprise is going to throw their worlds upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Self Torture Prologue

**Weiss's POV**

An entire year has passed and Atlas only seemed to get colder and colder as the days crawled on. The cloudy skies and bleak skyscrapers are all the greet Weiss every morning from her two floored apartment.

Whittaker has been behind bars since that day and keeps demanding to be let out. Saying he’s the only one to run the company and his daughters set him up to look like the bad guy. All the ranting and raving of a madman comes spewing from his mouth. Ironwood is determined to keep him in there until he decided to behave or seek medical attention for his behavior.

Weiss didn’t care anymore. Her upbringing had prepared her for this and she was going to take it head on. Running the SDC since Winter ultimately refused when she joined the military. Weiss didn’t care, she was going to fix everything her father had ever done to the world with his rash behavior.

Help raise wages for faunus workers, safer work environments and more. Everything is for the better of the company and the people they employ or supply dust for. Her company keeps the world moving and everything is going to be alright.

Her work days passed with almost no incident. Same old reports and utterly hopeless employees who try and make sure not to get on her bad side when doing said reports. Meetings and presentations on how to make more money. Always the same and never ending.

The only positive thing was she got to talk or spend more time with Winter when she came to visit. The older of the two always saying sorry when she saw Weiss frowning out a window. Trying to explain why she did what she did in the forest that day.

Weiss would sit there and then give a small smile. “It’s fine.” Was all that was said before looking out the window again.

At least that’s what she says when she gets reminded of her. Her freedom. Her one and only chance to breathe without feeling restriction coming from the world. The woman she was forced from before she could see if she was going to live or die.

Ruby.

The name caused her chest to tighten every time it somehow got mentions. From TV shows with a character, jewelry women brag about, the color. It was everywhere to Weiss. Something that didn’t use to matter until she met her.

The taller wolf woman somehow snuck into her heart and stayed there. It wasn’t fair. When she heard Ruby howling in the distance a year ago, it’s caused nightmares and sadness in her dreams.

Weiss missed waking up to Ruby almost drooling on her and feeling her body pressed on top of hers. Her warmth from a smile to hugs and the lumpy fur bed that seemed rather enticing in this frigid weather. Her hill home was perfect and made the spacious White Castle seem dead and cold.

Wiping away tears that threatened to fall, Weiss was trying not to shed anymore over this. But the ache in her heart only made it harder not to. She needs that dolt of a wolf back. She really did.

Her apartment even decorated to suit the life of someone who loved the woods. Peaceful paintings and earth tones to give it a natural feel. Deciding against her ordinary style of all white with grays or black mixed in. Dark woods and Steel the only real contrasting elements in the place.

If anyone knew what she went through in that forest, they might think she tortures herself with thoughts of the outside world. But she felt safe in these colors and walls. She didn't feel she had to be sterilized with neutrals or restricted to the trends of bare and icy home furnishings that most Atlassian's stay to.

* * *

Heavy breathing filled the air and moans took place of the silence that crept in when nighttime crept over Atlas. Fingers teasing at her own penetration and feeling the wet folds under her digits made her groan. “Ruby.” Weiss breathes out, eyes shut tight.

Back arching off the bed when two fingers slide inside of her pussy. “Dust!” She hisses through clenched teeth. Gasping for air, “Harder!” She calls out. Her imagination taking over as she thinks of Ruby. Her weight on top of her and sticking her cock inside of her. Showing no mercy as she made sure to hilt into her with each thrust.

“Weiss.” Ruby moans against her ear. Trailing kisses down her exposed neck and pinning her down against the bed. Sucking against her skin and leaving love marks that she couldn’t possibly hide tomorrow. Hips flushed together and keeping Weiss pressed firm against the mattress with every thrust.

Weiss’s face was flushed and she pumped her fingers harder. Wishing her teeth to bite into her and wanting her nails to rake down Ruby’s back. The coiling feeling in her stomach was getting harder and harder to hold back. The relentless fingering pushed her over the edge and her mind went blank. Orgasm washing over her as she shakes with ferocity. “DUST!” She called out again. Slowly drawing her fingers free from the slick heat between her legs before tasting herself.

Sighing heavily and grinning a bit. She needed an orgasm after this last week and she was glad Ruby’s beaming face was still fresh in her mind. Hands feeling over the fabric of the sheets before standing up and legs shaking something fierce from her more than enthusiastic performance.

Skin slick with sweat and thighs stained from coming. She walks to her bathroom to take a long soak in the tub. It was her weekend off and she was going to enjoy it the best she could.

* * *

**Ruby’s POV**

The forest was full of life as always. Birds chirping and deer taking quiet steps over twigs and thick roots that breached the surface of the ground. Grimm still thriving in the area but having calmed down enough when everyone in the exploration party left a year ago.

Ruby’s heart felt heavy when she was healed enough to look around, and hearing Weiss plead for her before her voice disappeared entirely. Her ears caught the sounds of the airship and seeing it fly into the distance. She really didn’t understand what happened. Weiss wouldn’t have left after making a promise to help keep the forest safe… Right? It just made no sense. Howling as much as she could until her voice went hoarse.

But her white-haired beauty never came back and it hurt. It hurt a lot. Her thoughts wondered to explain where she would have gone and why. The smells in the area of the battle caused her to piece some things together. The mean man bled, which he rightfully deserved after hitting Weiss the night they met. Someone with a really nice smell was also there with a bunch of sweaty people.

Weiss’s scent mixed with the nice smell and then the other people who visited them now and then were also there. Her ears folded down when she sniffed Leona’s scent with Weiss’s. ‘Why did she take her?’ She really wanted to know! WHY!? Why did this happen?

The rest of her summer continued this way as she tried and failed to find more clues on where the airship at least would have headed. Any equipment left behind didn’t give any answers and she used what was left to help create new equipment and also clothes for the upcoming colder seasons.

Autumn and Winter went by the slowest. Her traveling and outside work all but came to a halt as most animals went into hibernation. Finding winter hares or a buck now and then to stretch out the best she could to keep from starving. Her house always warm and cozy, hiding under her fur blankets and sleeping for days on end to help the months travel by faster. She had nothing better to do and searching for Weiss was all but impossible in these snowy days.

Spring was upon Ruby now, and she was sick of it and aching for Weiss even more. She saw how cheerful all the animal couple were and became jealous of their love. Her mind would wander back to her again and grin wide. They were great memories, learning more and more about the other world and also about the gorgeous woman who came from it.

Weiss’s soft skin and silky hair. Blue eyes that reminded her of the clearest of lakes and a temper that made her seem like more an alpha female than herself. Sure, she was loud, called her mean names and more. She loved it all. She couldn’t get enough of her voice and her scent was intoxicating and only made her crave to touch her again.

A year seemed like forever and Ruby wished she could go to where Weiss was. Lay on top of her again and cuddle with her until she tried to pry herself away. A large smile appeared on her face from the thoughts. Now she wished she had her mother here to talk to about this and help her think of a plan of action. Or… Well, anything! She just needed a new idea on how to find her missing lover.

* * *

Her hill home was dimly lit from her fireplace to the face side to keep out the chill of spring air. Panting and groaning, Ruby’s hand worked feverishly against her member. Stroking her cock with a renewed vigor and imagining Weiss touching her and kissing her.

It would have started with light, feathery kisses before turning to tongue and teeth against her skin. Her dick throbbed at the thought of getting Weiss to bite down onto her skin, just short of drawing blood. Her nails helping grip onto her as Ruby fucked her senseless. The only thing in their world was each other and nothing else.

“W-Weiss.” She closed her eyes and remembered her face as she climaxed or how breathtaking she was covered in jizz. A mouth watering sight to see her marked as her lover and mate.

Ruby wants to see it again, but not just in her imagination. Her painfully quick release covered her hand and she got up to wipe off. Feeling sleepy and crawling under her fur blankets. She nestled in but had to readjust. Though she stops and gives a few more quick sniffs. That smell! Digging in a hurry and finding it hard to believe that she missed this item after a year of not being around Weiss. It was a treasure trove!

Weiss’s missing panties that still had a lingering scent of her wet heat. Ruby’s eyes were wide and she grins. “Wow. No wonder I couldn’t find them!” She gives a chuckle and a quick sniff. Yep, that faint lingering Weiss smell from the furs must have been this. And she was so thankful for it. “I’ll have to return these one day…”

Ruby’s expression fell at the thought as she held the fabric in her hand. “I hope so anyways…” She sighs and flops down into her furs again, a tight grip on the underwear. She has a new clue… Now all she needed was a plan.


	2. We're Boned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go on an illegal adventure and hopefully not die a horrible death!

Atlas was the forefront of protection for the world. Their military personnel was trained to be the best and put their lives on the line for the innocent citizens of the kingdoms. At times, they also allowed huntresses and hunters to help in the chaotic mess that is Grimm and rely on them and their crazy selves to kill the creatures of darkness to move further ahead.

Such a team was lounging in the Headquarters of the Atlas Military. A wolf faunus by the name of Leona was laying on her stomach on a couch and snoring loudly, drool rolling from the faux leather of the armrest.

Bellamy was sitting the wrong way on a chair. Lower back against the armrest and legs crossed over the other. Book in hand and reading intently. Nadia sitting on a loveseat with yarn between her fingers as she was knitting an intricate design into a scarf of some kind. Though it was starting to get a little long for a scarf that anyone smaller than 5’06” to wear.

Soon the door was kicked in on the lounge and Carmine stands proud. “OKAY TEAM! We have a mission!” Leona’s head snapped up in a hurry, looking around in a hurry for danger.

“No, we don’t,” Bellamy says, never taking her eyes off the words in her book. “You might be the team leader but you somehow roped me into scheduling and money management… Dick.” She grumbled that last part. Carmine walks over, grabbed the book and tossed it. “AH! You bitch!”

“Well, we have one now! An unofficial one that will get us arrested!” Carmine gives a large smile and Bellamy was dumbfounded. “Saddle up team, we’re heading to a horribly dangerous place where we’ll easily die!” She didn’t leave room for arguments, leaving the room immediately.

Bellamy groans, “Fuck… We’re being lead to death again.” She moves her feet to the ground before standing. “Let’s go, Nadia.” She says, adjusting the tie on her neck.

Nadia puts down her knitting and follows, “This should be exciting! I can’t wait to see what kind of infernos we start today~”

Leona flops onto the ground before getting up and slowly walking after the group. “Ugh. I want to keep sleeping.” She shuffles and then runs into a wall in her sleepy state.

* * *

“I CAN’T BELIEVE WE STOLE HER SHIP!” Bellamy was yelling, anger and flushed cheeks. She was used as a very gay distraction for Winter before stealing her ship.

“IT’S FINE! Her summoned Nevermore can’t fly that far from her and since we’re almost to the forest. We’re pretty safe… For now.” Carmine shrugs, most of her plans involved almost killing Bellamy or using her as bait.

“I’m pretty sure Winter isn’t even gay. So why’d you send me?” Bellamy asks, “I think my little brother stands a better chance as schmoozing her than I.” She sits down in a cushioned seat, looking over controls and radars.

“Beau was busy.” Carmine coughs and now Bellamy felt insulted for being the second choice. “Besides… I’d bet money that Winter secretly goes both ways.” She clears her throat before looking out the window of the airship. “C’mon. We gotta get ready to find our objective.”

“Yeah. We find whatever you’re dragging us out here for. Then Winter comes with a fleet and fucking murders us with a giant bomb.” Bellamy sighs and slumps in her chair.

“This forest looks familiar!” Leona says, face pressed against the glass, tail wagging. If a window was open, her head would be sticking out and sniffing everything in the air. “See! Look at that blackened part of the forest. It’s almost like it was on fire….” She trails off as realization dawns on her. “NO! WE’RE BACK HERE!”

“Yep,” Carmine grins and wraps her arm around the wolf’s neck. “We’re here to pick up a very special person.” She rubs Leona’s  wolf ears and sent her to a heavenly euphoria to calm her down.

“You don’t mean… Ruby do you?” Bellamy asks, one brow raised in question.

“Yes. We’ve seen how torn apart Weiss was when we took her from Ruby. Leona heard the howlings of a broken hearted wolf.” She sighs and Leona gave a small whimper in sympathy.

“Yes. But we also would have been detained for disobeying orders. We might not be military, but Ironwood took over everything and told us what to do or else…” Bellamy sighs and gets up. “If she’s still here. She could have come after Weiss or she could have died in the year we’ve been gone.”

“I’m sure she’s alive. She’s too spunky to die.” Carmine looks to Nadia, piloting the ship with ease. “When are we landing?”

“Soon!” She calls out. “I’m trying to see if this griffon on our back is going to go around or kill all of us in this flying deathtrap!” She smiles as she sees the large grimm to the side.

“AH!” The other three call out and grab out their weapons.

“Plan 28!” Carmine calls out and Leona nods, grabbing a chair that isn’t bolted down and throws it out the window. Glass shattering and a hard gust of wind pierces the haul. The chair hit and flew off the griffon. It only seemed to annoy the griffon. “Go to part two, Leona!”

Leona nods and grabs Bellamy, “NO! PUT ME DOWN!” She dries out. Carmine shot out the last bit of glass and Leona took aim. “I AM NOT BUILT TO FIGHT FLYING THINGS WHILE FALLING FROM THE AIR!”

“You’ll be fine. Just cut off a wing or something and we’ll deal with it on the ground. Just don’t let go or get crushed.” Carmine grins. “FIRE!”

Leona used all her strength to throw Bellamy as hard as she could. Seeing the raven-haired woman go screaming out into the distance and latched onto the griffon.

“I HATE EVERYONE!” She shouts, a hand full of black fur and grabbing her sword from her magnetic harness attached to her leg. “I hate today, I hate this mission. I just hate everyone involved. Including the grimm, I was forced one!” She shouts into the air before coughing. “AH! Bug in my throat. I’m dying.” She starts to climb up towards the wings of the monster. Sword drawn and two swift slashed to the wings and the griffon starts to fall from the sky.

It’s screeching erupted into the air, causing birds and smaller grimm to fly and scatter. The griffon hit the ground head first and Bellamy was launched from the beast, flying off into the distance. “AHHHHH!” Disappearing into the forest.

The rest of team CNBL watched this happen. Carmine soon fell to the floor to laugh hysterically. Leona sighs, “I’m sorry Bellamy.” She lowers her ears as she sits down, waiting to land. Hoping her angry teammate is still alive on the ground.

Nadia sighs, “There goes my favorite yarn holder.” She sees a large clearing and heads to land the stolen airship there.

“FUCK!” Bellamy shouts and soon was caught abruptly in the air. Blinking and looking around before seeing a very large and very angry wolf. “Oh shit- Ruby-” She was cut off as she was dropped to the ground with an ‘oomph’ coming from her tired being. “W-wait. Ruby!” She calls out before getting grabbed by the angry wolf.

“YOU HAVE ALOT OF NERVE COMING BACK AFTER YOU STOLE MY MATE!” Her lowered voice growls as she holds Bellamy upside down in the air.

“RUBY!” Bellamy shouts, dropping her sword to the ground. “We didn’t want to take her! We were under strict orders to save Weiss and leave before grimm started appearing to kill all of us!” She tried to make an excuse. Anything to appease the furious were-faunus.

Soon a bright flash hit the side of Ruby’s head, dazing her temporarily and dropping Bellamy. “Ah!” She shouts, hiding her eyes from the light.

Bellamy hit the ground with another thud before scrambling up. “Whoa boy.’ She grabbed her weapon and hurried off to where she saw the stun come from. Soon to hear a howl and small tree branches snapping from a hurried chase. Bellamy was glad she was great at track and running away from grimm.

Though a flurry of rose petals caught her off guard as the black wolf appeared in front of her. “SHIT!” Sword up to block any motion to hit her.

Leona got between then and with an open palm blocked the large fist from hitting Bellamy. “Stop Ruby!”  
  
“YOU! You’re the one that grabbed her!” She snarls and lunges to bite at the faunus.

Leona narrows her eyes and dodged the hit. “I’m sorry for this.” Right hand formed a fist and made contact with Ruby’s snout and the poor wolf’s nose to the brunt of the hit. Feeling the wolf go flying and howling in pain.

“Dust. Where’s Carmine?” Bellamy asks, feeling blood trickle from her brow. Who knows at what point she got it, but it didn’t matter right now. They needed the carefree leader to talk to the angry faunus they’re trying NOT to fight or hurt.

“Where the ship is!” Leona picked Bellamy up again. “Let’s go!”

“I CAN RUN!” She cries out, trying not to get hit with branches at Leona carried her over her head.

Ruby was stunned again before seeing the huntresses, charging after them again. Grinning when they got to the clearing with the ship. It seemed there was only four of them, a piece of cake to take out and get answers.

Bellamy was thrown to the ground on her ass and grabbed it. “AH! I hate you all!”

Nadia pats her head. “There there. I’ll grab ice for you butt~” She says happily and walks back to the ship to get it. Bellamy just watched her go. This team gives her headaches.

Carmine sees Ruby run towards them before disappearing and reappearing in front of her. Standing tall and menacing over the gunner. “Hello, Ruby.” She smiles, posing with as much confidence of someone who’s about to win the jackpot.

“You… You monsters took Weiss from me!” She shouts at them, teeth bared and glaring at them with sad silver eyes.

“She was injured and needed medical care that you couldn’t give her. Her older sister, Winer, our boss as well… Told us to take her and forced her home.” Carmine explained calmly as she holds up her hands to the faunus. “We’ve seen what has happened between you guys since it was our job to keep Weiss safe. So we made sure it happened.” When the wolf stepped forward, she stood her ground. “Weiss wanted to take you with… But we didn’t know how you’d adjust to… City life.”

Ruby’s ears perked up before folding down. It made sense and she was angry at the wrong people. Changing back to her human form and crossing her arms in front of her. “You guys make it sound like we were never meant to be…”

“Nothing of the sort,” Carmine says and pats Ruby on the shoulder. “Love is a really dumb, stupid fucking thing that hits the most intelligent of people. Making them idiots and only caring for this one specific person in the world. Considering all you’ve talked about is your…” She smirked, “Mate. I can only assume that you want to see her again.”

Ruby blushed at the term she used. Whoops, mates might be presuming too much. Though jumped at the last sentence, “OF COURSE!” She shouts, looking determined and desperate. “I need to see her again. I miss her so much!”

Carmine pretended to mull over the idea, the wolf falling for it easily. “I mean… We could bring you to her-” She was tackled to the ground and pinned there. Blinking in surprise, the happy smile and tears coming from Ruby’s eyes made her heart melt. Fuck, that is cute. She’s a sap for cheesy love. This would make a great romance movie someday.

“Please…” Ruby’s hands clench onto Carmine’s clothes. “I need to be with her again. My heart hurts not being able to see her.” She whimpers.

“Of course, Ruby,” Carmine says, smiling with sincerity for once in her life. “We’ll gladly escort you to your princess.”

Ruby’s face lights up before pulling Carmine into a spine snapping hug. “THANK YOU SO MUCH!”

Bellamy was standing near her partner, ice pack on her butt and bandage on her head. “As if it would have been hard to ask Ruby to come with… Like she would have said no.” She sighs and goes to sit down, limping slightly from her tailbone bruise.

Nadia laughs, “True. Oh look, there’s the griffon from before!”

It breaks through the forest and roars at the small group. “DAMNIT!” Bellamy shouts from the ship. Anger rising as she hurried out, her ass hurting as she went. “Today is awful!”

Carmine and Ruby got out of the hug and saw it coming. Leona and Bellamy rushing it. “Okay team. Plan Nine!” She shouts, Ruby only looked at her confused. Head tilt and ears swaying with her gesture.

The griffon’s claws slash towards the huntresses and they parted with ease to dodge it. Leona glows as her semblance comes to life. A glow of pink surrounded her as an eerie shape of an Ursa appeared before disappearing. All her power going to her right fist as she punched the leg of the griffon. A gross crunch comes as griffon cries out, falling to the ground.

Vulnerable and tries to get back up. Bellamy’s sword glows as she dashed and took out his last front leg. The limb flying off to the side and dodging it’s bone beak as it snapped at the attackers.

Nadia strode forward, fire consuming her hands. “Ahhh~ I can’t wait to see what color you burn as!” She announces as a phoenix formed from the fire at her hands. Launching it at the griffon and it screamed in pain as it was engulfed in fire. The smell of rotten flesh comes quickly as it squirms and writhes before ceasing all movement. A terrible death for a terrible creature.

Ruby stared wide eyed and had stars in her eyes. “THAT WAS AWESOME!” She shouted, shaking Carmine. “DID YOU SEE THAT?”

Though she kept getting moved back in forth at a fast pace, Carmine grinned. “Yes. I did.” She stopped Ruby once she felt her brain start to rattle. “Now that the giant is dealt with. Go grab things you’ll want to bring with you to meet Weiss.”

Ruby’s mind back on track, she stands up and salutes. “I’ll be back!” She shouts before turning back into a wolf and running off into the forest.

Bellamy walked away from the dead grimm and grabbed her ice pack again. “Call me out if you’re all dead.” She grumbles as she walks into the airship again to relax.

Leona goes to help Carmine up. “This is exciting! Do you think me and Ruby can stick our heads out of the broken window and sniff a bunch?” She asks, pleading with her eyes and tail wagging.

“Yes. I’m sure she’d enjoy that with you.” She smiles and rubs her ears again. “Good girl.” She says and nuzzles her partner happily. Platonic love between the two.

Nadia just stood near the fire and her face was flushed. “Ahhh. So pretty~”

* * *

Ruby was back at her home, looking around the place to see what she’d need to bring with her to meet Weiss. She had more clothes now! Bonus! She grabbed those and threw them on to cover up all her bits.

No time to really think, she wouldn’t be able to take all of the items. So she started to make sure nothing would go wrong while she’s away. Like a random hill home fire or explosion. From there she grabbed her skull and fur to put those on as a finishing touch. She was about to leave before stopping and looking at the white fur and bone helm hanging from the wall of her home. Her heart was torn looking at it.

Her mother’s wears and the items she left behind before she died protecting an expedition as a wolf herself from grimm. She didn’t know if she should take it with her or leave it here as a memorial to her memory. She’s buried her and lived here but she wanted to take them and keep her close again.

Ears folding down as she walks away from them, deciding that they’re better to stay and protect the forest in her memory. Walking out of her home and shutting it. She turned and dashed towards where the airship was. Rose petals scattering behind her before disintegrating on the ground.

“Goodbye, Summer Rose. I’ll miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. The last update for Alpha dog related things so I can focus on my other stories. *blows kisses* please don't hate me. ; u ; Don't worry, I'll get the next chapter done. I'll just hide it from you guys for a while until I get Mechanical Noir and possibly Triple Crown Gambit some more love.
> 
> Also sorry for the lack of Ruby in the chapter~ e u e The dumb asses that cause trouble had to go grab her. White rose love in the next chapter for sure. LOOK FORWARD TO IT~
> 
> As always, please leave a comment and tell me what you think! I'm glad you all are loving the sequel for Alpha Dog! You're all great readers~
> 
> Also, thinking that maybe I'll do some dumb prompts and other things on my side tumblr: http://nietnine.tumblr.com/  
> Ask me anything and I'll even do terrible doodles for my stories or fan garbage in general. I don't care if the asks are nsfw or sfw. I'll label each post as such. v u v I'm still fixing it up to be pretty, sorry for the eye sore.


	3. QUIT IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is just awful. Weiss's feet are killing her, there's a hole in her door and someone broke into her apartment. WHAT could possibly go wrong next!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE I AM again with another update to Beta Princess~ It's a little longer than usual so that makes everything better. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter as well. v u v *smooches*
> 
> As always. Comment or kudos! I don't bite. I read every word you guys write to me. You are all fantastic readers and I hope you're having a good day too!
> 
> *poses* And because I always need some motivation for writing in between chapters for my fics. I made a tumblr that you guys are free to follow~ I take fic requests from Otp/ot3 prompts that can be fluffy or naughty- *cough* I'll see what I can do with any requests that come in. But I can't guarantee I can do all of them. But ideas never hurt. 
> 
> http://nietnine.tumblr.com/

“WHAT WERE YOU IDIOTS THINKING!?” Winter shouts at the four huntresses that stole her airship, “YOU EVEN BROKE A WINDOW! WHY!?”

“It was to kill a large griffon~” Nadia points out, smiling.

“Then open a door to shoot at it! We even have GUNS attached to the ship!”

“Oh. I didn’t know how to turn those on.” Nadia taps her chin in thought, “That probably would have been a better idea than throwing Bellamy out a window…”

“Fuck. Even I forgot we had turrets on the ship.” Bellamy blushed a bit. How embarrassing.

“Doesn’t matter~ We came back from out joy ride safe and sound!” Carmine adds and crosses her arms over her chest.

“You’re all idiots!” Winter was about to start pulling her hair out. “I can’t believe you did this!” She groans. She didn’t know what to do with the dumbasses in front of her.

“Don’t worry, Winter. I know just what to do to make you feel better!“ Carmine smirks, an evil look crossing her features.

"Oh no. Stay awa-”

“DOG PILE ON WINTER!” In a flurry of movement, the eldest Schnee daughter was on her stomach. Being crushed by four grown up adult woman in an attempt to either smother her in love or just smother her. Probably the latter since her airways were slowly getting tighter.

“QUICK! Everyone flee!” Carmine orders and as if they had never been there in the first place, the huntresses all scattered into the military headquarters.

Winter snarls as she gets up, “I WILL END ALL OF YOU!” She shouts, grabbing out her swords to chase after them.

Carmine and Leona mostly were the ones dodging swipes and little white birds that Winter summons to peck them to death. While Bellamy and her equally as smart of a partner, Nadia, were hiding high up on a metal beam that supported the large structure.

“Do you think we should tell her about the large wolf woman that ran away as soon as we landed?” Bellamy looks to the redhead next to her. She really couldn’t hide the amused smile on her face.

“No. I think we’d actually all be lined in front of a firing squad.” Nadia shrugs and smiles as well.

“AH NO!” Carmine screams, Winter having finally caught her and knocked her out swiftly.

“BELLAMY! I’M TELLING STELLA!”

Bellamy’s smile fell and a fear took over. “NO!” She shouts as she grabs out her gun and turns it into a sword. “FIGHT ME WINTER!” She shouts and jumps down from her safe perch to fend off the blizzard that is Winter Schnee.

Nadia just watched. “I’ll stay up here where it is safe.” She smiles, seeing Bellamy get her ass handed to her time and time again. Winter will wear out eventually. Maybe.

* * *

Ruby was… lost and scared. This place was… Awful. Just god awful and full of a gross smell and taste in the air. Her ears are flat against her head as she looks over the city from her perch. It was so loud here and everyone was talking. There’s almost no nature besides a tree here and there. The worst part is… it’s very, very cold.

“Ugh. I should have asked them which direction Weiss lived in.” Ruby mumbles as she looks around some more. A large bag still strapped onto her back she climbs down and land in an alleyway before walking out onto the sidewalk. Looking around and narrowing her eyes, she started to walk a direction.

A few people had to stop and give her really concerned or confused looks. Her ears flattened at whispered comments that she probably wasn’t supposed to hear. ‘Why is there a faunus here?’ or ‘Is she a huntress?’ ‘Is she for real with her outfit?’ ‘Halloween must have come early this year.’ and her favorite now… ‘Freak.’

Ruby sighs as she looks over the crowd that she was at least a few inches taller. Her wolf ears twitching at each noise and slowly starting to get a migraine from it. If only she could read, that might have helped her find Weiss faster! Passing a large building with a snowflake on it and even a fountain in its square. “What a weird building.” She mumbles, though the symbol looks familiar. She couldn’t put her finger on why.

She perks up when she sees another faunus after a sea of mostly humans. “Excuse me~” She calls out, grinning.

The faunus turns to her before giving her an annoyed look, “What?”

Ruby flinches a bit, “H-have you see someone named Weiss?”

The faunus growls a bit, “Like hell, I’d be caught dead near that racist.” He says and pushes her out of the way to leave.

Ruby barely moved, he really wasn’t that strong of a faunus. Odd. She shrugs and rubs her head, “Racist?” She questions, “What’s that?”

Though her thoughts are interrupted when a very delicious smell fills the air. It stood out very well against the city smells of who knows what. Following her nose to the destination, she soon sees lots of little shops. People were going from one place to the next. Colorful shopping bags hung from hands and arms. It was a shopping paradise.

Though shopping, to Ruby, wasn’t a thing. “What is all this stuff?” She asks herself and walks further in to find the smell. It was sweet and made her mouth water. Following her nose, it lead her to a bakery that had a huge display of sweets. None of it she had ever seen before, she didn’t even know what it is! But she has to have one!

When she approached the woman behind the counter gave her a friendly smile, “How can I help you today?”

“Oh!” Ruby was shocked, she was expecting another mean person. “Ah- Uhm. I’ve never had one of these before so I don’t know?” Her wolf ears lowered, “Though they do smell really good.”

“Oh my! I’ve never heard of someone not having a pastry before!” It was the clerk’s turn to be shocked.

“Well- I don’t come from this place...  That might be why.” Ruby mumbled, blushing a bit. Was it really that strange?

“Well then. As a lover of baking and baking goods alike. This one is on the house, sweetie.” She hands Ruby a cinnamon roll with a large glob of frosting on top.

Ruby’s eyes widen as she looks to the woman. “WOW. Thanks...  Uhm I don’t know why I would have it on a house… BUT it looks really good!” She smiles and the lady just shrugs at that comment.

“Enjoy~ Tell your friends about us!” She says and waves Ruby off.

Ruby’s tail was wagging a mile a minute as she looks at her new treat. Trotting away from the vendor and waving enthusiastically. “Whoa. This place is awesome.” Besides that one guy, whatever.

Ruby walks around, inspecting her new treat before finding a fountain to perch on and sniffs it a bit. It gave off an amazing smell but she was hesitant because she’s never had a… whatever this was. Gulping a bit, she reluctantly moves the treat forward and takes a big bite out of it.

Her tongue went to paradise and she closed her eyes as heavenly bliss of this sweet thing made her want to eat more. Man, it definitely rivaled Weiss’s taste. Though she’d never tell the Schnee woman that. Hurrying to take another large bite, she holds back a satisfied moan from the taste and it almost seemed to be gone too fast when she only felt the sticky remains on her fingers.

Such sweet sorrow this was. No more sweet treats for her. Licking her lips and then her fingers, she was cleaned up and ready to head back out into the city. Standing up again, she looks around and starts to ask more people about Weiss Schnee. She mostly got negative comments about her or her family… Mostly her dad and hoping he gets the electric chair. Whatever that was.

Sitting on a bench in a different park. Ruby was getting close to giving up but she was stuck in this city… Though she smacks her forehead, forgetting about her special item. Of course! That’ll have Weiss’s scent on it and she can start her search again.

Ruby looks around and sees no one around her. Grinning, she reaches in between her breasts and pulls out the panties she was able to find in her home before she left. A few quick sniffs and that familiar smell refreshes in her brain. Putting the items away where they’re most safe, she stands up and starts to smell heavily to find anything that’d remind her of Weiss.

Ruby walked all over the city, keeping focused and ignoring passer-bys who eyed her funny. Though she stops dead in her tracks when she looks up at a large building with a lot of windows and a doorman in front.

Walking over, Ruby waves, “Uhm… Excuse me, sir.”

“Yes? How can I help you?” He asks, his voice held a lot of snobby tone with it.

“Does Weiss Schnee live here?” Ruby asks, tilting her head to the side.

“Why on remnant would I tell you who lives here or not?” He narrows his eyes at her. “Like I would tell a faunus where the richest, most powerful and most hated by faunus person lived.”

Ruby lowers her ears, “Why does everyone keep saying she hates faunus?”

“Have you seen the things her father has said? She is obviously no better.”

“How would you know, though? Have you ever met Weiss?” Ruby glares at him.

“I have not. Nor do I intend to. Now move along. You’re in the way of my job.”

Ruby huffs and leaves the snooty man to his dumb ways and whatever his job actually was. It looked boring and dumb anyways! Stepping into an alleyway, she sniffs again. Ignoring all the other really gross smells of this area. The faintest scent of something near Weiss was coming from one of the grossest smelling things ever. She has to be in this area! Somewhere.

Ruby sighs again and her ears lower. This was becoming a very difficult task that was starting to give her a headache. All these smells was driving her senses overboard. “I need fresh air… Ugh.” She rubs her head, the throbbing was hurting her front lobe and eyes. She looks around and then up. Seeing a fire escape on the side of the large building.

Ruby blinks and easily scales up and onto the metal ladder that was locked up high and away from people that obviously didn’t need it right now. She walks up the cold metal and hiss a bit from the biting pain that was coming from her bare feet touching each step. “This stuff is worse than the rock ground or dirt.” She grumbles, hurrying up the stairs and trying not to stay on the metal longer than needed.

Though she stops again and her eyes widen. “Is that…?” She takes a deep whiff of the air and looks to a window next to her. It was slightly cracked and that smell was coming from inside. Oh boy… Weiss! She became excited and pawed at the window to see what she could do to open it.

“Argh! C’mon…” She grumbles, glaring at the clear barrier between her and her mate… She means... Uh... Friend! That’s it. Friend. Before long her fingers find an opening and jimmies the window open. “Whoo!” She gives herself a pat on the back.

Sticking her head in, she looks down the hallway and sees multiple white doors and no one to be seen. Grinning, she moves to shimmy in though her knees get caught and she face plants into the scratchy carpet below. “Oomph!” Was muffled into the brown carpeting before the rest of her body topples over her and she falls flat on her back under the window. 

Now her head was throbbing and her face hurt with minor rug burns on her forehead. Sitting up, Ruby rubs her head. “I want another treat after this.” She mumbles before turning to the window and closing it. Now no one will suspect a thing!

Hopping up to her feet, Ruby brushed herself off and heads down the hallway. Nose leading the way to where Weiss is, finally, after so much had happened today. Grinning as traces of her scent were all over the hallway. She stops in front of a door and taps on her chin. Examining the white wood in front of her before trying the doorknob first.

Locked. Wonderful. Ruby sighs and taps on her chin again. How is she supposed to get to Weiss if she’s in there? Mulling it over she hears someone down another hall walking around. Ruby hurriedly goes to the corner to peak. Seeing this person knock on the door before the other person answered it. Oh, that’s a new thing as well.

Ruby stands up straight and nods before approaching the door. She balls her hand into a fist and instead of knocking nicely, she all but punched the door and left a good sized hole near the name on the door. Panicking, she didn’t understand why that other person didn’t leave a hole. “Is this stuff really weak for me?” She asks, ears flat on her head and looking around. Nothing can hide this hole… Oh boy.

Gulping a bit, she runs her hands through her hair and rubs her ears to try and calm herself. “Okay. Uhm. Weiss didn’t answer and there’s a hole in her door. This isn’t going well.” She sighs and leans her head against the door.

Another shuffling down a different hallway caught Ruby’s attention this time. She hurries towards where the sound was and peaks again. This time it was a nicely dressed man with a large bouquet of flowers behind him. Once the door opened, the woman on the other side gushed and asked him to come into the apartment.

Ruby narrowed her eyes on the scene. So, some can’t come in unless they have flowers? That’s just weird. Sighing, she looks around and sees nothing of use. Though she turns down the long stretch of Weiss’s hallways and stops when she sees a large portrait on the side of a wall.

Ruby eyes it and takes it off the wall. “It has flowers on it. Does this count?” She asks, before approaching the door again. She balls her hand into a fist and nicely knocked this time. After a minute of holding the painting behind her back, there was no answer again. 

Ruby sighs and sets the painting down against a wall. “This isn’t working… Maybe Weiss needs something else so she can open the door…” She thinks and rubs her head. Closing her eyes and thinking really hard, she didn’t hear the sounds of footsteps closing in.

A young woman walks past her and stops, “Can I help you with something?”

Ruby jumps and turned 180 towards the new voice. “AH! I DIDN’T PUT THAT HOLE THERE!”

The woman smirks and raises an eyebrow, “Didn’t ask if you did.”

Ruby gulps and looks away, blushing brightly. “Oh.” She mumbles, fingers fiddling with each other.

The woman laughs. “Relax. That’s Ice Queen’s apartment anyways. She’ll just add it to her list of complaints.”

Ruby looks at her and just stares, “Ice Queen? Who’s that?”

“Weiss Schnee. Ice Queen. Snow White.” She shrugs, “So on and so forth. She had a popsicle stick shoved up her butt and her icy demeanor makes everyone feel a little chillier.”

Ruby blinks, “Uhm… What?”

The woman laughs and shakes her head, “Nevermind. Too many ice references in one sentence.” She sighs and smiles. “So, what do you want with snow cone anyways?”

Ruby was just so confused. Why does she keep calling Weiss so many different names? Is Weiss even her real name anymore? “I came to visit her but she doesn’t seem to be home.”

“Well yeah. She’s working at the SDC. Being a big corporate hotshot and what not.” She shrugs and runs her fingers through her thick blonde mane.

Ruby tilts her head to the side, “Oh. No wonder…”

“What? Are you some sort of stalker or secret admirer?” The woman leans in close and Ruby backs away.

“What are those? I just wanted to see her after a year of not seeing her.” She mumbles and sighs before leaning against the door. “This is the closest I’ve been able to get since that really bad day with her dad.”

The woman frowns, “Oh. I’m sorry.” She rubs the back of her neck. “I didn’t know. Sorry for teasing.” She pats Ruby on the shoulder. “I’m sure it’ll get better. Just gotta stay positive.”

Ruby grins and looks to her, “Thanks. My name is Ruby by the way.”

“Yang. It’s nice to meet you, Ruby~” She smiles wide and both of them shake hands. “I gotta go. But keep your chin up! I’m sure you and frosty will work out great!”

Ruby rolls her eyes. “Bye, Yang.” She turns back towards the door and then looks at the doorknob again. She peers around before grabbing the metal knob and yanking on it a few times before hearing a crack of some kind. She pushed the door open and smacked her face into it before seeing that there was a large, metal chain across the opening.

“What is that?” She asks and glares at it. She reaches up and grabs hold of it. Pulling down on it one, resulted in her getting hit with the door again and growling in annoyance. Why is this a really terrible day? She huffs as she pulls harder and the sound of wood cracking again as one side of the chain goes limp and falls away.

Grinning, triumphant and proud that she just broke into Weiss’s apartment. She walks in and shuts the door behind her. “I’ll wait for Weiss in here. She’s been in my house anyways, this shouldn’t be a problem at all~” hopefully.

* * *

Weiss was dead tired from another arduous day at the SDC. She almost got smothered underneath a mountain of paperwork that somehow appeared on her desk and one of the clumsy idiots that works for her knocked it over. Really!? How hard is it not to be incompetent!? She’ll never know.

Grabbing her keys from her purse, she grabbed the doorknob to her apartment but stopped when it felt loose to her and then was surprised to see a hole near her name plaque. Narrowing her eyes, she took a defensive stance before opening it quietly. As it slowly opened and peered in, what she saw put her in shock. Her apartment was trashed. Garbage can flipped over, her fridge was open and tipped onto its side. Oven door was open as well and full of random items. And that was her kitchen alone. “What the hell!?” She was exasperated.

Weiss walked into her living room and almost had a heart attack. Her couch was in shambles, the cushions were destroyed and it was tipped over. Lamps destroyed, paintings were removed from the walls and her tv was cracked and hanging off the wall over her fireplace that for some odd as fuck reason had a priceless statue shoved in it. “What kind of thief does this!?” She growls, before seeing handprints and footprints from food or whatever else this asshole got into.

Weiss looks and sees Myrtenaster is missing as well. She was fuming now, whoever this was was going to die a terrible death. Slow and painful. She stomps down the hall, following the prints the bastard left all over the place. She threw open her bedroom door open and eyed a lump moving around under her comforter. Seeing red, she hurries over and grabbed the blanket to throw it off, revealing familiar hair of black and red. Black fur and a wolf skull attached to it that showed off her ears that twitched at the noise.

Ruby peered over her shoulder at Weiss and her eyes light up. “WEISS!”

Weiss’s heart stopped seeing her again. ‘Am I going insane from rage of a thief?’ She thinks and then sees what she had stashed under her body. Going a deep scarlet to see various… ahem… Toys and what not that she was sure she hid really well. “RUBY!” She screamed, voice cracking and startling the large wolf. Weiss dived to grab onto the older woman.

“AH!” Ruby dodges and Weiss all but face plants into the sex toys and a few panties that Ruby had taken out in her curious destruction of Weiss’s apartment. The wolf was terrified of Weiss, she was extra scary right now! “Why are you attacking me!?”

Weiss charges after her, seeing Myrtenaster nearby and clean. Okay, one less thing to kill Ruby for. “YOU DESTROYED MY HOME AND PRIED INTO MY STASH!” She shouts, her left hand grabbed onto fur and it was let loose from around Ruby’s neck to let her escape.

“I didn’t know! I was super excited to find your home!” She tries to come up with an explanation. Fleeing the bedroom and hurrying down the hallway.

“RUBY! GET BACK HERE!” Weiss shouts, running after her. Growling and ripping the heels off her feet, she was able to keep up easier with the agile huntress. Ruby was jumping all over the place, as if she was more frog than wolf right now and she was dodging all of Weiss’s swipes to grab onto her clothes.

“Weiss! I can fix this!” Ruby dodges a swipe to grab her and slides under a table she hadn’t knocked over and flees into a dining area.

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT!” She huffs and runs around the table, stubbing her toe. Corning Ruby and growling, “How did you even find my home!?”

Ruby gulps, “Ah. Well, see.. Those people that looked like a pink wolf, angry black haired woman, the snarky loud one and the weird loves fire one? That group? They brought me to the city. Then I ran away from them…. Then I sniffed the panties you left behind in my house and I tracked you scent here and that’s how I found your toys and your fancy chair in your workplace smells the same too!”

Weiss was in shock as she absorbed all this information before casting a glyph, “I’ll get you for this!”

Ruby cries out and dodged Weiss’s swift attempt to pin her. “WAIT!” Fleeing again from the now much faster woman. She was running out of areas to hide or duck under with the petite woman right after her.

Ruby was panting and curses herself as she trips over the fallen couch from before and lands on her back with an ‘oof’. Weiss pounced on her and pinned her, glaring at the scared silver eyes below her. “Weiss! WAIT!”

Before Ruby could defend herself, Weiss’s hands were on her cheeks before pulling them in opposite directions from her face. “HOW dare you destroy my items and get all of my toys out!” She kept stretching her face before letting her cheeks snap back into place and leaving behind red marks.

“I-I’m sorry, Weiss.” Ruby pouts, small tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Weiss sighed before leaning her forehead against Ruby’s. “It really is you though, huh?” She asks, closing her eyes. It was hard to believe and being able to touch Ruby was the only reason she could come up with to make sure she was still sane.

Ruby gulped a bit, waiting for her to be angry still but only got another sigh from her. “Weiss?” She asks, her wolf ears flat against her head. Confused by the sudden change in mood from the woman above her.

“You’re not just another figment of my imagination right?” Weiss asks and cups Ruby’s face in her hands. “I have missed you so much Ruby. I don’t think I can bare to have you be fake right now!”

Ruby’s eyes widen before she wraps her arms around Weiss to pull her closer, “I swear! I’m as real as ever, Weiss!” She nuzzles her cheek against one of Weiss’s. “I missed you too! You wouldn’t believe how much. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you that day.”

Weiss was glad Ruby wasn’t facing her. The tears that were trickling down her cheeks would have shown a weakness she didn’t want the wolf to see right now. “Y-you d-dolt.” She lets out a shaky breath and moves her hand to wipe away her tears. Looking into Ruby’s eyes again. “You are such a pain in my ass but I love you for it!” She smiles and kisses the wolf hard on the lips.

Ruby smiles and kissed Weiss back with the same ferocity. When she pulled apart from her, Weiss headbutts her forehead. Both groaning and hissing with the sudden sting. The wolf just looks at her, confused and in pain.

“AH. You head is made from rocks.” Weiss was holding it before glaring at Ruby. “I’m still pissed at you for destroying my apartment and scattering my private collection everywhere… AND FOR MY PANTIES! WHY DIDN’T YOU WASH THEM!? OR better yet, THROW THEM AWAY!”

Ruby winces and takes the yelling. Soon she moves her hand in between her cleavage and Weiss turned bright red. “Because I found it one night after stroking my dick. It was a nice reminder-”

Weiss clasped her hands over Ruby’s mouth. Her face couldn’t be any hotter. “You know what? I don’t care.” She says and removes her hands. “Just- Please throw them away. They’re soiled and disgusting.”

Ruby shakes her head, “No they aren’t… They still smell amazing. Especially he-” Weiss didn’t even have to see which area Ruby was about to point to. She put her hands over her mouth again.

“SHUSH! Ruby. Oh my dust, stop.” She buries her face into the crook of Ruby’s neck to hide her shame.

Ruby smiles, “Okay, Weiss~” She says and pulls Weiss in tighter to hold her happily.

“Dolt.”

“Yeah. But I’m your dolt.”


	4. I can't Believe This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby recalls her apartment adventure before Weiss comes home from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kicks down the door* HERE I AM. These past few weeks have been hellish and busy. Sadly, they're only going to get worse until I get a better job. e u e
> 
> Welcome, to another installment of Beta Princess. I hope this chapter isn't too confusing with the dialogue, I tried to separate out the story from Weiss's reactions as clear as possible. This one took a bit longer cause I get stuck on the dumbest of things. I hope you guys do enjoy it, however.
> 
> As always, comment and tell me what you think! I really do enjoy reading comments and see what you guys have to say. I know I'm a slow butt but I try my hardest. It's a bit of a short chapter, real plot things will be happening in the next chapter or so AND some more smut next chapter for sure. Keep your eyes peeled, have a nice day!
> 
> If you ever have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! http://nietnine.tumblr.com/ My anon is on and I never mind talking to anyone. = u =

Ruby pushed the plush leather couch onto its feet. “Sit!” was soon followed as an order from Weiss, she even pointed to show she meant business. The wolf sits down and lowers her ears, nervous and fiddling with the fabric of her pants. Eyes darting anywhere other than Weiss’s face.

Weiss’s glare dug in deep and she crossed her arms in front of her. Foot tapping as she stood before the guilty party, “Now. I’m an understanding woman. I really am. So please, explain to me… Why did you destroy my apartment?” She asks.

Ruby gulps as she folds her hands together in her lap, “W-well… All this stuff is weird and super cool…” She looks to Weiss with puppy eyes, “I was trying to figure all of this stuff out.”

“Terrible excuse.”

“W-well! Let me start from the beginning!” She pleads, “I first had to break into your house.”

“WHAT!?”

* * *

Ruby has successfully broken into Weiss’s home! Great… Though it was until she saw all of Weiss’s possessions and started to panic. Everything in here is so different and advanced compared to her hill home in the forest. She only got a quick glance and felt an anxious knot in her gut.

Where do you even start in a place like this? Everything is new which is terrible. Though it all smelled like Weiss, which is fantastic! Ruby grins and decides to start with the most logical of places. The room that smelled of good things for her rumbling tummy. The kitchen.

Ruby inhales deeply before short, hurried sniffs take over as the food and other strange smells flooded her senses. Though one item appeared to have a strange Weiss smell. Something she must have used often and was a very strange thing on the counter. It was black with silver details and weird scribbles on it. Grabbing it and sniffing more, she turns it over in her hands and a few parts fall off of it. Panicking, she dropped the machine with a thud to try and get the other pieces to stay together. “Ah! No, stop!” she pleaded. Elbowing a red plastic container and brown powder exploded from its confines. A small plume overtook the kitchen. Ruby sneezes and shakes her head. Oh god, this stuff is burning her nose. “How could she like this stuff!?”

* * *

 

_“You got into my coffee!?”_

_“Yeah and it was gross. I don’t think I’ll try it again.”_

* * *

 

Giving up on the dumb machine and the gross powders that burns to find something less evil. Wiggling her fingers and grabbing a hold of cupboards to pilfer their items. Finding mostly glassware and containers. Where is all of the food!? Ruby grumbled, though stops in front of a large but very shiny thing. She touched the surface, recognizing that it's metal and had two doors with outward black handles.

Grabbing and pulling them open, she hit the jackpot. There was cold on one and even more cold on the other side. It had a misty look coming from that side, full of frozen things though this blue, squishy thing wasn’t but it was still cold to the touch. Shutting the freezer’s side of the fridge, Ruby turns her attention to where the actual food she could probably eat. It was full of vegetables and fruits, a carton of milk, juice and other liquids. Sniffing and grabbing things out to examine them. Tossing tomatoes and other squishy things to the side, she spots something she definitely knows. Fish.

Mouth watering as she grabs it in a hurry, a shelf falling and scattering a carton of eggs all over the tiled floor, “Ah! No why does this keep happening!?” She asks, taking a step back and right onto broken egg shells and terribly slimy yoke. Yelping at the sharp shells piercing her skin she loses her balance. Slipping and seeing her food go flying, her heart broke at the flying fish. Hands grasping for anything to keep her upright and grabbing a hold of the fridge door. The fridge starts to tip with her and she finally gets her bearings before having to scramble away from the inanimate monster. A large crash as it takes out the small dining table and chair set. Gulping as she looks at the mess. “M-maybe I should go do something else….” She says and with one foot she hops out of the kitchen.

* * *

_Weiss groans loudly, “How… How is it that someone who can stay alive in a grimm infested forest destroy so much in so little of time!?” She asks, having to leave and look at her kitchen. She could imagine the large wolf doing everything she just described. “It even smells like rotting fish in here. I’m going to have to go grocery shopping… Again.” She rubs her head before returning to Ruby._

_“W-well… T-there's more?” She hesitated before she felt the familiar glare of cold blue on her again._

* * *

The kitchen was a bust. Onto the next room and the oddities it holds. Ruby keeps sniffing around, finding the largest room in the apartment to smell very much like Weiss. “This looks like the bottom part of my home…” she scanned the room, “Kind of…”

Ruby looks around before walking over to the fireplace. She looks around and gets confused, “Where are all the logs?” she asks, blinking before she started looking under and in things, “How's this thing supposed to light up?” rubbing her head and heading back over, “With the dust stuff maybe?” she asks herself, puzzled and then moves to touch it the inside. Only an invisible barrier was in her way, “Wha?”

The glass kept the gas from seeping out whenever Weiss turned on her fireplace and no logs required. Ruby, sadly, didn't yet understand why there are no logs and on top of it… Glass!? Even she knew fire needs to breathe! “How in the hell…” she mumbles, crossing her arms in front of her. Looking around and then pushing on the glass, it didn’t seem to want to get loose. Glaring at it, she turns to head off on another adventure in the apartment.

Looking around the apartment more, Ruby noticed art, like the flower out in the hallway, statues, vases and all sorts of decorative items. Looking around and peering at them, none of them had a function that she could determine. Why have these if they don’t do anything? Then she saw the most useless thing of all, Weiss’s large, flat screen TV. It loomed over the fireplace, black and soulless. Ruby glared at it before seeing her over reflection and panicking, “Oh no… Is this thing showing me my heart or something!?” Honestly, why is she on this black screen of death!?

Looking around in a hurry, she tossed a very useless (aka priceless) vase with ornate designs at the soul seer, cracking it in a hurry. The tv didn’t stand a chance, though she yelped when it fell off of the hinges to dangle from its cord.

* * *

_Weiss had to look at Ruby. Just staring at her, with a face that screamed ‘REALLY?’ “Soul sucking? It’s a damn television!” She says, throwing her arms up into the air, “You watch movies, tv shows, drama on this! Hell, you can even listen to music if you have a smart on!”_

_“How can a uhm… televiskon be smart?”_

_Weiss rubs her head, “Nevermind. Please, tell me the rest of the tale of my destroyed living room.”_

* * *

Ruby sighs relief, the demon is dead and she can’t see herself in it anymore. Grinning, she turns to walk but forgot there was a couch in the way, running into it and flopping on it like a limp doll. Blinking, she touches the fabric of it and sniffs. Pure leather. Eyes widening and grinning, “I wonder when Weiss went hunting? This is nice.” She glides her hands over it again before hopping over the back of it. One foot getting stuck mid jump and she goes face first into carpet… again. At least the couch came tumbling over with her so it wasn’t a crazy back breaking issue.

Growling into the much softer carpet, she gets up and rubs her face, “I’m losing my touch…” She grumbles. Turning and stubbing her toe on a pedestal with a statue on it. “GAH!” She shouts, having to take a knee and hold onto her throbbing toe. “WHY!” She glares at the item that invoked her pain.

She tries to haul up the pedestal, giving up almost immediately, “What is this thing made of!?” It was a lot heavier than she thought and turns her attention to the item it was holding for the whole world to see. A shiny statue of a knight in armor, standing victorious over whoever they just defeated.

Grabbing it and hefting it back. She underestimated how heavy even this small object it. Teetering back and trying to catch herself so she didn’t land on the very pointy looking statue. Her heel hits the back of the fallen over couch, ass soon hitting the cushions and the statue flies from her hand. She sits there, dazed before a swift sound of glass shattering brings her back to reality real quick. “Shit.”

* * *

_Weiss rubs her forehead, sitting down next to Ruby. A heavy silence took over both of them as the smallest of the two was taking in the information. Ruby nervously fidgets in her spot as she waits. When nothing came, however, she decided to continue._

* * *

Ruby gets up to peer over the couch and her ears shrink at the sight of the statue in the fireplace. “Uhm… Oops.” She mumbles, hurriedly leaving the living room now to find someplace to hide. That fixes almost everything she’s encountered so may as well try it again.

Stumbling and making sure not to hit anything or trip on anything again, she finds her way down the hall of the nice apartment. Sniffing again and her eyes go wide. She was heading towards a lot of Weiss’s smell and she hurried to a closed door at the very end of the tiny corridor.

Opening the room and finding out it’s her bedroom, Ruby’s heart stopped at the scent that hit her. There was so many in one space that it made Ruby light headed. Sweat, perfume, shampoo and more that it was hard to believe these were all Weiss. Ruby couldn’t be any more thrilled about it.

Ruby inhales deeply and couldn’t seem to get rid of the giddy smile on her face before leaping and belly flopping onto the king sized bed. She felt her form sink into the plush mattress and suddenly her fur bed seemed lumpy and uncomfortable. Snuggling in and taking in as much as she could, her tail was going a mile a minute and her face digs in deeper to enjoy this feeling in her chest.

Though she stops in her tracks as a certain smell she faintly remembers seeps through the covers. It made a certain warmth start to coil below and she blushes at it. “Wow….”

Ruby couldn’t believe that Weiss would masturbate, and that smell if fairly recent too. Nails digging into the sheets and pulling them onto the foot of the bed. Nothing was there but the smell was so much stronger that she felt her member twitch. Blushing as she tries to reign in those thoughts, she doesn’t want to ruin anything else in Weiss’s apartment and since almost everything else is trashed, she’ll keep this bedroom intact by any means necessary!

Ruby has to fight the growing lust in her brain and pants. This was going to be a challenge, so she steps forwards to put the blankets back to hide the smell the best she could again. Her toes grazed against something underneath the bed.

Stopping and dropping the covers, she gets on her hands and knees to look. A plain, unmarked white chest lay hidden behind a few odds and ends that were either forgotten or meant to be hidden. Ruby grabs for the chest and pulls it out. Oh no, it smells just like the sheets.

* * *

_“I”LL HAVE YOU KNOW!” Weiss interrupts, her face was scarlet and on fire from this part of the story so far, “I CLEAN THOSE TOYS AFTER EVERY USE!”_

_Ruby shrugs, “I can’t help it! It still had your ‘smell’ on it or around it.” She sinks to look away, blushing as well._

_Weiss throws her hands into the air, “Whatever! They’re all clean.” She grumbles._

* * *

Ruby sets the chest onto the bed and opens it. She chokes on spit when she sees the contents. Dildos, vibrators… Other very strange things that she’s never seen before. Honestly, she’s never seen any of it, but wow, “Weiss is hiding dicks under her bed.” Whispering in awe or shock, she wasn’t entirely sure. Either way, this was quite the color coded and more organized sex toy chest. Most of them were either red, black or a combination.

Ruby tilts her head to the side and reached into grab one of the many sex toys. The first one she grabbed was squishy when she grabbed onto it. Pulling it out, it nonchalantly flopped and rolled in her hand, showing it couldn’t stand upright by itself. Narrowing her eyes as it before looking down, “Is this supposed to be like that?” She asks, poking her own flaccid member. Why?

Confused, she put it back before grabbing out something harder and definitely not dick shaped. It had buttons and a large circular head. Blinking, she decided that playing with the buttons with ultimately tell her why it is in this chest. Clicking it on and dropping it when it starts to vibrate. “AH!”

Ruby sees it flop and fumble on the bed, holding her chest from temporary panic. “What the hell is that?” Grabbing it and feeling the tingling vibrations head up her arm, she kept panicking as she tries to turn it off. Only making it stronger, “WHY! Stop it, please!” She shouts at it, shaking it before throwing it on the ground and destroying it.

Panting and grabbing the chest to dump it, making sure there aren’t any more in there. “This is a scary box of dicks.” She mutters and grabs anything that to toss or break. They’ll never hurt her or Weiss again.

* * *

Ruby finished and sighs, “And pretty much, you found me after that cause I was taking a bit of a nap.” She mumbles, tapping her fingers nervously on her legs.

Weiss was silent and Ruby only got more nervous before she heard a muffled ‘pft.’ Ears perking up and looking to Weiss, she only sees her shaking and hiding her face. She hunches over more and keeps shaking. “Weiss?”

Before long Weiss lifts her head, laughing. This was the exact opposite reaction than what Ruby was expecting. “I-I can’t believe this!” She says in between fits of giggles and snorts. “Y-you destroyed a vibrator just because you didn’t know what it was.” She couldn’t breathe, gasping for air as she tries to reign her laughter in.

“W-well!” Ruby blushes brightly, “I-I can’t help it! I’m not the one with of boxes of dicks that do crazy things that no other dick can stand up to!”  
Weiss takes a breath and sighs relief, “Ruby.” She says and grabs her face to kiss her tenderly, “You’re such a dolt.” She presses her forehead against Ruby’s. “But you’re also a giant idiot. Do you know how long it’s going to take me to fix and replace everything you destroyed in your curious rampage?”

Ruby folds her ears and shakes her head, “No….” She grumbles a bit, pouting as the shorter of the two brings her in for a tight hug.

“But it’s all replaceable so you don’t have to worry about it.” Weiss did enjoy the pouting face of the older woman, it was cute and reminded her of all the dogs in those sad commercials that screamed ‘adopt and care for me!’ “I’m still really glad you’re here…. Wait, how did you get here?”

Ruby grins, “One, those ladies who are paid to kill grimm and stuff?  They came for me, and were so nice after I almost killed them in the forest!”

Weiss rubs her head, “They brought you here and didn’t stay with you?’

“No. I ran away as soon as we landed.” Ruby gives a bright smile.

“Ruby…” Weiss groans and rubs her head before flopping onto the couch. “I have a headache.”


	5. Weiss Could Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby decide to make today a date day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT WARNING!***  
> It's at the very beginning of the chapter and it's very vanilla cause I suck at writing really dirty. <3
> 
> Welcome back to another installment of BP! How have you all been? = w = A lot of comedy a head and second hand embarrassment! It'll be great. I definitely went a lot longer in this chapter than any other.... Whoops. e u e
> 
> As always guys, I always appreciate comments, kudos, and bookmarks! You guys keep me writing and I love reading what you guys think. v u v   
> http://nietnine.tumblr.com/ My tumblr is always open for questions if you have any! 
> 
> I hope you guys have a good rest of your day. Enjoy!

It started with the faintest of touches along Weiss’s spine. Ruby’s hand found its way under her nightgown with a precisioned ease that there was no fighting back or resisting. Her breath hitched at the ghost of fingers and nails on her skin. Shuttering and getting a sleepy smile along her features.

Ruby’s hands keep moving the silky gown up farther and Weiss’s eyes seemed to open from the hard shaft rubbing along her ass in slow and careless humps. Good job at being subtle, Ruby. Calloused hands that she had missed so much over their year apart snaked around her front and teased at the stiffened nipples. Gasping when they're pinched and played with. “Enough.”

Ruby was about to halt all together when Weiss turned to face her, blushing madly. Ruby’s back hit the mattress and Weiss straddled her in a blink of an eye. The silk nightgown is tossed to the side without a single care and the predator under the CEO could finally take in the form she'd miss too dearly of the woman she loved.

“Weiss…” she whispers, a heavy wave of lust takes her over and her hands grope Weiss’s modest chest with urgency. Rough and full of purpose to bring out all the glorious noises from Weiss. Moans, whines and whimpers but Ruby let one slip when the beautiful woman over her rolled her hips on the hard bulge below.

That was it. Ruby’s eyes dilated with a heated want and a snarl was torn from her chest. Sitting up in a hurry, her lips crashed against Weiss’s and hands tangled into her long white hair. Possessively taking her breath away and demanding more with tongue and teeth.

Pulling away and nipping at the exposed skin of her neck and collarbone. A growl came through, muffled by the skin she was sucking on to mark Weiss as hers. Fingers running down her spine again until they met the supple flesh of her ass. A rough grope to pull her closer had Weiss gasping again with a wicked smile.

Only in her wildest fantasies when masturbating to Ruby had she imagined the larger woman being so rough and she couldn’t be any wetter for Ruby to fuck her. Love making sounded too gentle for what was about to happen and she was thrilled. Nails tore at the fabric of her panties and delicate hands fished out the throbbing cock. One hand hastily strokes the length and Weiss gives a smirk. Ruby falters immediately and her length is angled between wet thighs. This better not be a dream, and she really had Weiss in her arms right now. Her heart was going a mile a minute and she whimpers when her cock is teased between her legs, getting coated in Weiss’s essence.

“Weiss….” Ruby whispers, hoarse and low in her throat. Smooth palms touch her cheeks and brought her into another kiss. Ruby moved one hand down between them to angle her cock. The head teased at penetration between Weiss’s outer lips and with one hard thrust up, she entered.

Weiss pulled from the kiss with a gasp. Finally. She had Ruby inside of her again and she couldn’t be happier. Their hips were flushed together as Weiss adjusts to having Ruby’s cock inside her again. Toys still couldn’t compare to her, no matter what.

Hips moving back and forth subtly until Weiss set her hands on Ruby’s shoulders. One more deep breath and Weiss lifts her hips to hurry back down onto Ruby.

Both women moan in unison when Weiss starts a slow rhythm of rolling her hips against Ruby’s. It was tortuously slow for the wolf underneath her, feeling claws dig into her hips and teeth finding her shoulder and collarbone. Dark marks and teeth indents were left in her wake, showing exactly who Weiss belonged to, her and only to her.

Soon the slow pace Weiss had set was driving Ruby crazy. Fingers digging into smooth flesh and a snarl, Ruby starts to move faster up into the CEO. Startling a moan from her throat as Ruby’s thrusts got harder and making a mess of the sheets below them.

Weiss felt her orgasm come fast and her pussy fluttered around the impaling shaft. Before she could even register the continued movements, her back was on the sheets with Ruby re-positioning on top of her. 

Pale legs wrapped around broad hips and a well lubricated shaft being angled between her folds again. Weiss moaned into the air when Ruby hurried back in. Her ears were flat against her head and teeth finding purchase on the CEO’s neck once more. Nipping and licking, groaning into her as her cock is coiled around and clenched in fear of it leaving her again.

Hips pulled back before roughly hilting into Weiss again, both of them flushed together and making the bed bow below them. Keeping Weiss pinned and feeling her nails leaving clawed tracks in their wake. 

Dust, Ruby missed her so much. All of the noises. The satisfied hums and the drumming of manicured nails over her spine when Ruby took mercy on her. Or as Weiss sees it, ‘slow, agonizing torture.’ She loves every second of it and growls out a challenge when Weiss gripped her hair, nothing that could hurt her. 

Weiss groans, this just wasn’t fair. Ruby was going too slow! “Ruby-’ Her complaint cut off with another brushing of hips together. “Faster! Please…”

Grunting in a sign of acknowledgement was the only warning Weiss had before Ruby pulled back one last time. Head of her cock staying at her entrance before slamming back in and each thrust that followed was fast against her. Profanities, Rubys and more was ripped from the CEO’s throat. Her mind spinning and going blank but the dumb grin on her face told it all.

Ruby moans, crashing her lips against Weiss’s and feeling her much needed release coming fast. Relishing on the coiling feeling one last time, eyes shut tight before pulling out, much to her displeasure. Her thighs stained with Weiss’s cum and dick angled over her stomach. Pump after pump of hot jizz sprayed over Weiss’s porcelain skin.

Both were still, panting and quick kisses between them as they come down from their releases. Ruby burrows her face into Weiss’s neck and wags her tail when small hands comb through her hair. “I missed you.” The wolf mutters, laying her body on top of the smaller one to engulf her in a hug.

Weiss huffs from being squished but couldn’t voice her complaints. “I missed you too.” She pets the larger woman and rubbing her ears to earn more nuzzles from Ruby. “Come on Ruby. We need to get cleaned up and take you shopping.”

Ruby furrows her brows before leaning back to look at Weiss. “Shopping?”

* * *

Yang was having a pretty peaceful morning. Blake had left earlier to go to work and earn a living. Yang’s job doesn’t start until later in the day so she was enjoying her coffee and watching terrible tv. Her attention is stolen away when there’s a knock on the door of her apartment.

“Coming!” She shouts as she sets her cup down to trot to the door. She hesitates when she hears muffled voices on the other side and chuckles. Opening the door and giving the biggest grin, “Hello, Ice Queen!”

Weiss glares at her, “What have I said about calling me that!?”

“That I shouldn’t?” Yang dodges a swat. “Fine, fine! What can I do for you?’

Weiss huffs and then clears her throat, “I was wondering if I could borrow some of your baggier clothes for a… friend of mine.”

Yang tilts her head to the side, golden locks swaying with her movement, “A friend…. OH!” She laughs, “For that larger lady trying to get into your apartment.”

Ruby peeks in the doorway from the hallway, “Hello!”

“Hiya!” Yang says and then gives the most shit eatingest grin ever, “Never knew you had such a jungle fever, Weiss.”

Weiss’s face was scarlet and she was fuming, “Excuse you!”

Ruby’s ears fall against her head, “I’m actually from a forest…” She mutters and hides when Weiss turns her attention on her.

Weiss clears her throat, “W-well! We had a nice time… But that doesn’t answer if she can borrow some clothes. You’re practically a giant like her so it would be a perfect match.”

“Are you sure about that, Weiss? I bet her assets would look great in really tight, tiny clothes.” Yang was unable to dodge the swat that time and only laughed. Like Weiss could really do damage to the 6’02 brawler that was made of nothing by hair and muscle. “But yeah. Ruby can. C’mon in!”

Weiss nods and steps in, Ruby right on her heels with her old attire on from her life in the forest. “Thank you.”

Yang stops Ruby and looks her over, “So Ruby. What do you like to wear besides fur and black?”

Ruby thinks, “Well. I don’t mind being naked but Weiss said that’s not allowed.”

Yang eyed the smaller woman who flipped her off. “Well~” She calls out before turning towards her bedroom, “I’ll grab you some pants and a loose shirt.”

“Any old bras you don’t care about that she can slip over her head?” Weiss asks, stopping Ruby before she can go too far.

Yang laughs, “I guess! Since she actually has boobs.”

It was Ruby’s turn to stop Weiss from following Yang to kill her in her bedroom. The shorter of the two huffs and relaxes when Ruby hugs her from behind. “One more quip. I’ll end it.”

Ruby shrugs as she lays her head on the top of Weiss’s. “I know how to hide bodies.” She jokes and earns a small laugh from the woman below her.

“Good.” She pushes away from her when she hears Yang coming back.

“Alright! Try these on for size!” Yang tosses the clothes to Ruby. “Go change in my room.”   
Ruby nods as she stands there, “Uhm… Where is that?” Yang points and Ruby trots away to go change.

Weiss sighs, “Thank you. I don’t want people staring at her weirdly because of how she dresses.”

Yang expression falls slightly, “You know that isn’t the only reason.”

Weiss grimaces at that, “I’m aware of that. But I’d like to try and ease the blow…”

Yang grins, “Look at you. Little miss soft serve.”

“Yang!” Weiss blushes lightly.

“What? Wait until Blake hears you’re banging a faunus.”

Weiss’s fists would have connected with Yang if the taller, stronger, blonder woman hadn’t held her out at one arm’s length. “You make it sound so crude! That is not what is happening!”

Yang raises a brow, “You say that but I see the hickeys.”

Weiss halts and pushes away to check on the scarf she put on to hide anything. “You do not!”

Yang laughs before rubbing her head, “Caught you bruised necked.” She teases and hears feet thumping on the hardwood floor of the apartment.

Ruby walks out from behind a corner in just pants and the bra in hand, “How do I put this on?”

Weiss was bright red from the hickeys visible on Ruby and Yang can’t help but laugh more. “Ruby!” Weiss cried out and hurried over. “Get back in the bedroom! Not everyone wants to see your-”   
  
“Love mounds! Mamories! Headlights! Fun bags!” Yang calls out.

“SHUT UP!”

One more deep breath and Yang finished, “TITTIES!”

* * *

Weiss had finally wrangled Ruby into a very worn sports bra full of holes and stains from a lot of use. Yang gave them permission to toss it when they're done. Now for the fun part, Ruby needed new clothes. Despite what the larger woman says about being comfortable in her birthday suit, it's not appropriate. Also only Weiss wanted to be the one that sees her in the buff.

Ruby was standing in the hall of the apartment building in loose fitting, definitely mens, athletic pants, sports bra to confine her breasts and a black shirt with a red rose on the front with large white numbers of 69 with it. She was always behind Weiss, tail tucked away and a hat to hide her ears. She didn’t want to hide either of them but the CEO’s persistence silenced her protests.

Now sitting in the back of a white car with the Schnee emblem on both sides. Weiss and Ruby were waiting as the chauffeur drove them to the nearest mall. Though, Weiss honestly didn’t want to go to such a crowded and degenerate place. It was most likely the only shopping center that would have a large variety for Ruby to chose from. She’ll just have to deal with the loud, obnoxious people.

Ruby, on the other hand, was ecstatic to be in a machine for once. It smelled terrible from the leather seats and the guy up front was very quiet and had a cool hat on. There were also buttons! Touching one made a weird noise but nothing happened. Glaring at the lock button as she hit the unlock side and heard the same noise again but with more of a ‘kuchunk’ kind of a noise. Looking around and sniffing Weiss to make sure she was okay still.

Weiss only blushed from how close she was before Ruby turned her attention away to other things. Tapping on the roll up window one, nothing happened at first. Furrowing her brows and pressing the bottom one, a noise came out of the door itself. Eyes wide and looking around before feeling a cool breeze of Atlas air. Ruby looks forward to see people walking and then pressed the up button.

The air was gone and the tinted window back up. Down again and up again over and over. “Ruby!” She nearly jumped out of her skin when Weiss addressed her. “Will you please stop. You’ll break it.”

Ruby slumps back against her seat and pouts. “I’ve never seen it before. I didn’t know what it did….” She crosses her arms in front of her.

Weiss sighs and moves her fingers through what hair she could, that wasn’t covered by the hat. “I know. Just be careful not to roll the window down too much.” She shakes her head, “I don’t want to become an easy target.”

Ruby looked confused and turned to ask when they come upon a huge building filled with cars out around it. Ruby rolled down the window again to stick half of her body out to really look at it.

“RUBY!” Weiss cried out and grabbed her by the waistband of her pants, “Get back in here! You’re going to get hurt!”

Ruby huffs and resists the tugging, “No way! This place is cool and I wanna see it!” She calls out, her excitement getting to her and the tail that was so well hidden sprung free of her borrowed pants to smack Weiss right in the face. Then repeated doing so with how much wagging she was causing.

“RUBY ROSE-” Weiss gets cut off with another few waps to the face. Holding up her hands and putting a glyph out in front of Ruby’s face. “GET. IN. HERE!” The beam gets pushed against the wolf and smooshed her back into the vehicle.

“AH! Ms.Schnee!” The driver calls out, the force of Ruby coming back in shook the vehicle too hard and difficult to manage. 

Ruby was lying on top on Weiss in the back of the car when the driver finally parked. Groaning and feeling 200 some pounds on her and an elbow in her side, Weiss was not having a good rest of her morning. “Ruby… Are you okay?’

Ruby sits up and looks over her shoulder, “I’m fine! I’ve fallen harder on my head before.”

“Good… Please get off of me…” Weiss wheezes out and Ruby hurried off.

“Sorry!” she says and helps the CEO sit up. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll live. I’ve survived a terrible father, getting squished underneath you is a relief.” She gives a wry grin, “Just be more gentle next time.”   
  
Ruby grins and nuzzles her. “Now, put your tail away and try to look decent.” Weiss orders and gives a quick peck before exiting the car.

Ruby nods before hopping out and straightening out her pants and tucking her tail away. Going to catch up with Weiss, leaving the driver to recap on his life decisions that lead to being where he was right now.

Weiss hesitated to enter the larger building, though the bubbly wolf next to her waited. Though after a few minutes, Ruby looks to her, “Why are we standing here?”

Weiss grumbles, “Because I hate this place…” She walks up and the doors open automatically.

Ruby’s eyes go wide from that, “Whoa! Weiss I didn’t know you had mind powers!”

Weiss groans, “No Ruby. They’re made to open when people walk in front of the sensor above.” She points up towards it and Ruby ‘ohs’ at that before following behind her.

Weiss is immediately assaulted by the sound of loud people in a bustle and the crowds. “I should have picked an outlet mall…” She pinches the bridge of her nose and turns to Ruby, “Ru-” She’s gone. “HOW!?”

“RUBY!” Weiss shouts and ignore the people looking at her funny. Though the comments about the CEO are quite rude, she’ll deal with destroying their lives later. Right now, the large wolf that has never been in a damn mall before is running around. “Ruby! Come back!”

Weiss groans as she keeps trying with all her might to peer over the taller people to find Ruby. This was starting to seem like an impossible task. Ruby is so used to cramped places that she probably moves around with ease. Unlike Weiss, who is about ready to buy the mall and shut it down for at least an hour just so she can find the faunus of her infatuation. “I need some dog treats….” Kidding, she knows better.

* * *

Ruby couldn’t believe there were so many people and faunus in one place and she had only just walked into the building. It has so many smells, noises and other interesting things that begged for her attention. “Weiss! This place is awesome!” She says, still hurrying through the crowds and staring wide eyed at everything that was happening. Surely Weiss is following right behind her.

Ruby followed her nose again, smiling and seeing how high the ceiling is with windows to let more natural light in. Though a few passersby had to stop and stare at the visibly moving back side of her pants. A few faunus knew but had to look away in second hand embarrassment. Ruby didn’t seem to notice, she’s on an adventure.

The first place she wandered was on the far side of the mall. More teeny-bopper stores and nail salons, with a scarce massage and eyebrow laser removal shop. All of this stuff is strange as hell. Ruby stopped in the windows to look in. Seeing women get their nails redone and talking to women who looked like they could care less. Seeing a painful looking process of people having their faces tortured under the watchful eye of a sadistic pretty person.

Walking down another section of the mall, she comes across a cookie shop. “Miss, do you want a sample?”

“Sample?” Ruby asks, confused and the woman looked confused that Ruby was confused.

“Y-yes. A sample. It’s like a taste test so you’ll want to come in and buy some of our product if you like it…” The clerk looked around, maybe there was a way out of this.

Ruby hums a bit, “Okay. Which one is the sweetest?” She asks, grinning.

The clerk sighed a bit of relief that she didn’t have to answer more obvious questions. “Out of these samples I have, I’ll recommend chocolate chip.” She points to the baked good.

Ruby hums and picks it up, “Thank you!” She says and sniffs it as she walks off. “I wonder if this is really as good as she made it…” She sniffed it one last time before taking a bite.

The world stopped. Everything became a blur to Ruby as she took in the taste of the cookie. The chocolate exploded in her mouth and she moaned appreciatively from it. It was soft and melted in her mouth. Though she ate it in one go before biting on air. Now she’s horribly disheartened. “I wish it was bigger.” Ears drooping under the beanie.

“There you are!” Ruby’s attention turns to the very anger CEO behind her. “Ruby, you need to stay with me.” She sighs and rubs her temples.

“Weiss! I thought you were with me this entire time…” Ruby mumbles, looking away.

“Dolt.” She grabs Ruby’s hand to pull her along, “You need clothes so Yang doesn’t have to give you all of her old ones.”

“Okay~”

Weiss grasps her hand tightly and tugs Ruby along. Making sure the large wolf does not run away again.

* * *

Weiss was dead set on buying Ruby new and improved clothes. Though after the very first store they went to, Ruby decided that she’d definitely rather be naked. Fighting off grimm with tooth and nail was starting to feel like paradise compared to the torture of Weiss Schnee’s shopping addiction.

The first store they visited was Victoria’s Secret. Ruby stopped to stare wide eyed when they only just entered. Fake people EVERYWHERE and they were scandalous. They were only in boob holders and something that definitely made Weiss’s panties look modest. Who knew that would be possible from how Ruby viewed it.

She took in the sights, becoming rigid and sticking close to Weiss like she was fly tape. She was so afraid to touch anything in fear of it being sexual or breaking anything. The dim lighting and black walls were really starting to mess with her. All the bright pinks and pastel colors popped out so people would buy those over the drab colors of burgundy or mauve.

“W-weiss. Why are we here?” She asks shyly. Cheeks tinted with a blush and hands on the smaller woman’s shoulders.

Weiss was blushing herself, Ruby was too close in such a public place. “We’re here to buy you underwear. As much as commando could be a big turn on, you need some modesty.” 

Ruby blinks, “What's commando?” She asks, peering over top of the CEO is question.

Weiss was about to answer when a new voice boomed in, “It’s when you don’t wear ANY underwear!”

Both women startled and looked to find a boisterous ginger with a bosom to stop traffic. The large, toothy grin and the confidence all admired. “Why do you need to know? Going to be doing the do in a no good place?’

Weiss sputtered, “HOW dare you!” She squeaked out, face fuming in embarrassment.

“What? You aren’t the only women who like going commando!” She points out, wagging her finger, “But damn. With your lovely lady friend behind you, I can understand why you’d want to get her clothes off in a hurry.”

“NORA!” A man hurries over and yanks her away from the couple, “Excuse her. She doesn’t have a filter. Please, when you go to the registers today, just tell them Ren has given you thirty percent off your entire purchase. My apologies.” He pushes the ginger away and to the back.

Weiss turns to bury her face into Ruby’s shoulder, still red in the face. Ruby just shrugged, “I mean… I do do it all the time so…” Why be embarrassed by what she loved doing? Being naked is pretty great.

Once Weiss regained herself, she found a more, approachable, associate. “She needs measured please.”

“Of course. Miss, this way please.” The woman smiles and Ruby follows after her. Not so sure what measuring meant. “First you need to take off your shirt.” Ruby does so and shows off the old sports bra. This made the associate flinch. “Alright, lift your arms up and I’ll measure your bust.”

“Okay. Not sure what a bust is!” Ruby says and lifts her arms way over her head.    
  
The woman blinks, “That’s too high. Here.” She moves and put one arm on Ruby’s to try and bend it done. Only to soon realize she was actually hanging off the larger woman. “U-uhm. Miss, please relax your arm so I can put it in the right place.”

Ruby looks to her, “Oh! Okay.” She relaxed her arm and had to catch the woman before she hit the floor, “Sorry!”

“I-it’s fine. P-please just relax and put your arms out like this.” She demonstrated, looking like a T.

Ruby mimics her actions and the sales woman sighs relief before unrolling her measuring tape. Stepping into Ruby’s personal space and wrapping the tape around her breasts. The wolf blinks and does short, little sniffles, “Wow! That’s pretty smelling shampoo you have.”

The woman grins, “Thank you. It’s lilacs and vanilla.”

Ruby tilts her head, “Never heard of any of those before.” She sees the woman step back and look up at her in confusion.

“Never?”

“Nope! What are those things?”

“They’re plants. They use their scents in shampoos and other things all the time. I’m surprised you’ve never heard of them before…” She trailed off, tapping on her chin. “Curious.”

Then Ruby and the woman stood in silence before the larger of the two tilted her head to the side in expectation. The woman narrowed her eyes before she blushed brightly, “OH RIGHT! Your measurements are 40 D.” She turns and walks through the curtains that hid their measuring area.

Ruby stands there, still in a T-pose before dropping her arms down, “Okay. I’ll tell Weiss that…. Whatever that means.” She pulls her shirt back on before finding the smaller woman in a more… risque area of the store. Looking over sets that definitely would make anyone’s jaw drop if their significant other wore them.

“Hey Weiss!” Ruby says and the white-haired woman let out a shriek that caught the attention of a few on lookers.

“Ruby!” She hisses quietly and swats her arm. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Ruby smiles and leans down to nuzzle Weiss in an apologetic way. “Sorry! But the nice lady who smelled like lilac and vanilla told me I’m 40 D!”

Weiss immediately felt a wave of jealousy come over her. What is with Ruby and hell, even Yang, having huge breasts? What do they possibly eat to get such lucky assets? Weiss will never know, though it didn’t stop her from patting her chest. There there, Bs are just as good as Ds.

“Right. Let’s go find something… You.” She ushers Ruby to follow.

After a few trial and errors with getting bras to fit right. Weiss had found that Ruby prefered Wire free, black and red bras that clasp in the front and are strapless. Perfect. They really did wonders for her breasts though. Pushing them up and making them even more mouth watering than before. With each bra, they found matching underwear to go with it.

Though Weiss had to wonder why Ruby got skulls and other darker patterns with her underwear. The roses, she can understand, but she sighs, everything still looks beautiful on her wolf woman. Though she definitely did not get something that is easily going to tear off and get another rough go with the wolf. Not at all.

Ruby easily carried the three bags of underwear after Weiss paid and headed out to go to stores that would suit Ruby’s weird taste of dark, death and roses. She did, however, avoid places like Spencers and Hot topic. Ruby is an adult, not a teenager looking to piss someone off.

Ruby, towards the end of this hell of shopping, was now carrying twenty bags and three large boxes while Weiss called the chauffeur to come and pick them up. Walking out of the mall with Ruby right behind her, she checked the time, “Ruby, how about some lu-”

The loud growl that ripped from Ruby’s stomach was answer enough, “That would be awesome…” She mumbles, being shy about her hunger. “Since I don’t know where to fish, you’ll have to show me!”

“Ruby… We’re not going fishing…” Weiss sighs and sees the car show up. The driver gets out, being cautious as he takes the bags to put them in the trunk. Weiss sits in the back and Ruby hops in with her. “We’re going to a restaurant.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s where we’re going to eat. They have a lot of food from fish to steak. Vegetables, fruit and more.” Weiss says and relaxes back into the leather seat. 

Ruby’s attention is now on Weiss, interested, “Yes please. That all sounds really good!” She says, tail getting free again and wagging excitedly. “I can’t wait!”

Weiss grins and gently pushes Ruby to sit down. “Calm down. We’ll be there soon.” She blushed when Ruby sits close and cuddles up to her. What a dolt.

* * *

This was a terrible decision. Ruby is not table trained, much less patient enough to wait for restaurant food or staff to take their orders. Weiss was sitting at a nice table, hiding her face behind her hands as Ruby annihilated a rare steak in her hands.

“Ruby. Please, Dust. Please use utensils.” Weiss pleads, sinking more and more to hide from the eyes of shocked patreons.

Ruby sits on her haunches in the nice suede chair with a ornate floral design. Hands grasping on the bloody steak and part of it was in her mouth, dripping down her chin and onto her plate. She looked to Weiss, blinking and tilting her head. “Wash dat?”

Weiss wanted to cry. Red in the face and rubbing her temples now. Ruby has no concept of embarrassment obviously, but she has to feel the eyes on her. “Ruby… They’re the knife and fork next to your plate. Please. I’ll show you how to use them but put the steak down before you ruin Yang’s clothes anymore than they are…”

Ruby gets pushed to sit correctly into the chair by Weiss. “Put it on the plate, Ruby.” Ruby, reluctantly, put the steak on the plate and Weiss wipes her chin. The wolf huffs and Weiss picks the utensils up, “Like this, Ruby.”

Ruby looks down at Weiss’s delicate hands as she cuts the steak into smaller pieces. Soon she stabs a chunk with the fork and hands it to Ruby. “Now you can eat it.”

Ruby takes the fork into her hands and looks at it, “Weird.” She says and was about to put the entire fork into her mouth before Weiss stops her.

“Just the steak.” She sighs and Ruby eats it.

“It’s still weird…” She mumbles and stabs another piece to eat it. 

Now that hell is over with, Weiss relaxes back into her halibut to continue her meal in peace. Though, another door in the seven layers opens up when Ruby decided that she really did not like vegetables. Ruby only had to lick one and decided that it was disgusting.

“Ruby Rose. They’re good for you.” She scolds quietly, waving the green bean in front of the wolf on a fork.

Ruby scrunches up her nose and presses into the back of the chair as best she can, “If it were good for me it’d taste good too..” She cringes when the bean went limp on it’s impaler. “No thanks.”

“Ruby. It’s full of nutrients you can't get in meat alone!”

“Well! Whoever made them should have made them sweeter or dumped them in deer fat.” Ruby scoots away a little more as Weiss stands to get the fork closer.

“Ruby…” Weiss’s tone said it all and Ruby’s eyes widen.

“No-” She says, scooting back abruptly and knocking herself over in her chair. A waiter caught the worst of it, tripping over the legs of the chair that definitely shouldn’t be there and his tray of very expensive desserts goes flying.

Weiss just watched in horror as everything went into slow motion. “Oh dust no!”

The silver platter and it’s varies items fly straight into the air. A pie on the head of a prominent business partner to the Schnee Dust Company. Well, he always wanted to know what it was like with hair? Ice cream into the bosom of a cougar woman at another table as she shrieks when cold cream meets skin. Then a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream came atop of Ruby. Berries and light weight cream splatter onto her face and all over her neck and chest.

Weiss stops the rolling tray with her foot, it falls over with a very loud and noticeable winding of metal on marble, winding down until it was silent once again in the restaurant. She was paler than before and shaking in fear, anger, and embarrassment.’

Ruby eventually sits up and wipes off the whipped cream from her face. She smells it and perks up before licking her hand clean, “WHOA! Weiss, this is really good!” She announces, oblivious to the carnage of her klutziness. Though when Ruby had a strawberry, she made the loudest moan that made everyone look away in their own wave of humiliation.

Weiss soon feels a tap on the shoulder and an angry restaurant owner to her left. Weiss just stared at him, his anger meant nothing to her before she rubs her forehead. “How much are the damages?”


	7. Raining Cats and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has the attention span of a mouse and goes chasing after a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! But fair warning, I'm posting this at work right now and I'll go back through later to fix any errors. - w -
> 
> Glad to be back again and finally getting towards some plot next chapter.
> 
> As always, I appreciate all comments you guys give me. I love reading them. I hope you know that! Have a good day~

The park was tranquil and serene. A simple stroll in the park was all Weiss wanted. Ruby had at least calmed down after the restaurant. She apologized once Weiss decided that as punishment, Ruby wasn’t getting any kisses when they were alone. Who knows how long that punishment will stand though.

Ruby was right next to her in the park, humming and looking around at it. It was nothing like her forest home. The trees were spread out, there was a calm with birds fluttering now and then or people walking past them in quiet talk.

Ruby felt a pang of hurt in her heart. Remembering the good memories of her old home. Her hill carved out of the hard ground, inherited from her mother. Learning everything from the older woman from hunting to stealth as she grew. Her mother’s embraces, the smell of roses and smoked venison and her silver eyes that seemed full of wisdom compared to her young ones. It was perfect until her mother went hunting and never returned. Under her borrowed hat, Ruby’s ears flattened and her mood took a more somber one.

Weiss noted Ruby’s silence and turned to her. Confused as to why she looked so lost in thought and even sad. “Ruby? What's wrong?”

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and looks to Weiss,”Nothing. Just remembering my old home is all.”

Weiss’s heart sank a bit from that. But then a realization came to her, “Ruby. I don't think I ever asked… How did you get to Atlas?” An eyebrow quirked up in curiosity.

Ruby thinks on this, “Oh. They told me not to tell you.” She grins, not really sure why they wanted it to be kept a secret.

Weiss narrows her eyes, “Ruby. Who are you-”

“ICE CREAM!” a child interrupted Weiss and pushed between the two older women to get to the stand.

Weiss glares at the loud mouthed child and Ruby tilts her head to the side, “Ice cream?”

Weiss groans, “It's a cold sweet that will give you diabetes in a heartbeat.”

“Ooh! Can I have some!?” Ruby’s ever growing sweet tooth too over her brain. “Please, Weiss?” She turns her innocent silver eyes towards her lover.

“Ruby, no. After what happened at the restaurant and…” Weiss halts her reasoning. Eyes locked on the saddest is not the most adorable puppy eyes she'd ever seen in her life. ‘Oh dust. Look away.No- I can't. Don't… give…. In…’ her inward battle all but collapses when Ruby take her hand to nuzzle it affectionately.

“Please Weiss? I'll behave.” She gave the lightest of kisses to her palm and Weiss hangs her head in defeat.

“Fine. Stay here and I will go get your diabetes ridden treat.” she grumbles, a bit of a sore loser of wills against the older woman. She really shouldn't be that cute when she looks like a kicked puppy. Weiss would adopt ten.

Ruby had to really concentrate on not wagging her tail when Weiss turned to wait her turn for ice cream. The wolf looked around the park again as she waited though stopped when she saw it. The wagging and swishing of a fluffy tail behind a tree.

Ruby’s ears perked up under the beanie she was wearing. The hair on the back of her neck started to stand up from excitement. She was about to get lower to the ground when she stops herself, “Wait! No. You’re an adult now. You shouldn’t be doing this!” She scolds herself, having to look away from the enticing lure.

She closes her eyes, looks away and crosses her arms in front of her. Yes, she is a mature adult. Though her eyes shot open when she hears it. The chattering of the squirrel. Her resolve is dying fast, ‘N-no. I.. Mustn’t… Chase-” She keeps trying to tell herself before the little brown shit appears all the way.

Eyes dilating fast as she gets down on all fours, feet digging into the ground before launching herself towards the squirrel. The rodent goes big eyed and runs away from the large woman. Chattering angrily as it fled the wolf. It shot up a tree and Ruby was right behind it. The squirrel hurries into a hole and Ruby growls towards it. “Drat.” She grumbles and jumps down to land with a thump on the ground.

Grumping that she didn’t get the small demon, she turns to head back to Weiss. Though stops when she sees someone else worth chasing. Another faunus it seems. Two black feline ears with purple lining on the inside, long black hair that hung past her shoulders and amber eyes that were scanning a book. She was walking and easily dodging anyone that was walking the same path as her.

Ruby’s inner canine was just howling to chase the cat. Hunching back down again and sneaking to follow the feline in a hurry. A lot of people were watching this strange woman crawl around on the ground. People are very weird it seems.

The faunus stops and her ears twitch at a twig snaps. Her eyes look to the side to see nothing was there. Narrowing her eyes as she starts to walk again. She keeps her breath steady and two sets of ears making sure to keep every sound in check. Another twig and she hurries now, her paranoia kicking in and she was about ready to fight whoever was stalking her.

A low growl had her halting though and the grip on her book tightens. Closing it slowly before turning her head to see a crouching wolf faunus. The smell was unmistakable even without seeing the animal features. They locked eyes, a silent conflict happening between them before the cat straightens herself back out. One deep breath and the cat faunus dashes away with the wolf right on her tail.

“You have got to be kidding me!” The woman shouts. Dodging pedestrians and jumping over benches or trash cans. Ruby was right behind her, barking angrily as she chases the feline. “QUIT FOLLOWING ME!” She shouts at Ruby, turning to hiss at the wolf.

She saw a large tree full of branches. Perfect for a fast climb up and attacking her pursuer. One foot at the base of the tree, she scaled the bark with ease thanks to her sharp nails and climbed up to the first branch. In the corner of her eye, she sees the wolf about to climb the base. With one heeled boot, she shoved the heel into the canine’s forehead to throw her off. “Down!”

Ruby did not appreciate that at all. Growling low and baring teeth she resorted to the next best idea. Barking. Loud, deep in her throat barks.

The cat snarls at the wolf. Hunching down near the trunk of the tree and began hissing. Two can play at that game!

* * *

Weiss finally got an ice cream cone for Ruby. She got vanilla since she really didn’t know if Ruby could have chocolate without getting sick. She turns to walk toward where Ruby was and stopped to see empty space. The cone in her hand cracked at her frustration. “Why? Do I really need to tell her to sit and stay when I get her treats?” She groans and rubs her forehead.

Weiss started to walk, glaring at the surroundings and the ice cream she bought for the wolf. The park was thriving with people and everyone was minding their business as they head to their destinations. Weiss groans, “RUBY!” She calls out for the larger woman and get no response.

“Weiss!” Was called out right behind her and the CEO turned to face plant into a pair of breasts. “Whoa there. I don’t think Blake would share my milk jugs.”

“Yang!” Weiss steps back, red in the face. “I WANT NOTHING TO GO WITH YOUR MILK JUGS” She chucks the ice cream cone and the brawler dodges it. Though a few walkers near them were wondering why milk jugs are involved in an argument.

“Hey! I would have eaten that.” Yang turns to see the destroyed ice cream on the sidewalk, “Or Blake even. She likes cream.” She shrugs and looks to Weiss again. “Have you seen Blake by the way? I can’t find her anywhere.” She crosses her arms in front of her.

Weiss shakes her head, “No. I have not. I’m looking for Ruby at the moment too. You would think it’d be easy to find her since she’s a giant.” She grumbles.

Yang laughs, “True. I think faunus are really good at hiding anyways. Lets go looking together, Ice Queen!”

“Yang. Quit calling me that.”

“Never.”

Weiss turns on her heel to angrily march away from Yang. She was just snickering as she followed behind the steaming CEO. “Weiss, calm down. It’s not even that bad of a name!”

“Yes it is! I, for one, am not made of ice! And two, I don’t run a kingdom nor do I own white castle anymore!” Weiss huffs.

“Okay then. Snowflake.”

“No.”

“How about Vanilla?” Yang asks, smiling wide.

“What? Why Vanilla?” She turns and narrows her eyes at the large woman.

“Cause of that one guy who sang ‘Ice Ice baby’”

Weiss had to stare at her, “That was terrible.”

“Okay. How about, snow angel?”

“Hell no.”

“Ice Midget.”

“Oh- Fuck off.” She growls out to the larger woman. Yang could only laugh and try to keep up with the shorter, speedy woman. “Go find Blake on your own!”

“Nooo! I’m having too much fun tormenting you!” She jogs to catch up. “Besides, Blake and you have been so busy, you haven’t seen each other lately!”

Weiss grumbles, “I know. She has been going to her Faunus support group so much lately that I keep missing her.”

“And once we find Ruby, she can maybe talk her into going with her!” Yang beams, “They love getting new members. At least, that what Blake tells me.”

Weiss nods, “I’ll ask Ruby. She didn’t even know there were other faunus in the world…” She trails off when she remembered, no one else knew she was from a very dangerous forest.

“Wait what?” Yang had to look at Weiss, confused. “How is that possible?”

Weiss clears her throat. Her CEO training has taught her how to handle difficult questions like this. Thinking and looking to Yang, “It’s top Schnee Dust Company secret. You are not allowed to know.” Bingo.

Yang narrows her eyes, “You didn’t create Ruby in a lab did you?”

“No Yang. I did not.”

“Okay…. Though I can see you as an angry, short Dr.Schneestein.”

Weiss glared at the tall blonde, hoping her breath would deflate or something equally as mean. Though that didn't happen so she sighed and continued to walk with her. The conversation, thankfully, shifted to other things. Yang avoided making fun of her height, her breasts, her icy demeanor and so on. It was nice, for once.

“I can't believe we still haven't found them!” Weiss decides to storage stomp one heeled boot on the cement.

Behind both women was a different story. In the distance, a cat was running away from a large wolf. Their quarrel still muffled by the distance between the two groups.

Yang sighs, “I know. It's not like Blake to hide from me. I haven't even made any good puns today.” she pouts a bit and runs a hand through her long, blonde mane. “Do I have to roll in catnip to smoke her out?”

Weiss grimaces, “Last thing I need to see…. Again… is Blake licking you.”

Yang turned a tad pink, “Sorry, it was our anniversary. I told her to wait until we got into the apartment.” she didn't seem to feel that guilty about it.

“Yang!” was heard in the distance.

“Blake?” Yang turns around to see no one there. “Huh. I wonder why I heard her just now?” She turns back to Weiss as the chasing duo appears again. Ruby was getting close again.

Weiss groans, “This is ridiculous. Doesn't Blake have a scroll? Call her or something…”

“I did. It rings and rings and goes to voicemail.” Yang sighs and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Blake was easing closer to Yang and to her surprise, Weiss as well. The wolf was still on her tail, which she is glad she tucked away today, and didn't seem close to giving up anytime soon. Running because her life depended on it, Blake leaps over another bench and runs right behind Yang and Weiss before seeing another safe tree to climb up into. Full of branches and leaves.

The wind flying behind the blonde and white haired woman caught them by surprise. “The hell was that?” Yang asked, turning to see Blake and Ruby.

Weiss followed her with turning and glared at the wolf, “Ruby!” She got even more pissed when the wolf ignored her.

Blake scurries up the tree in a hurry and avoided being caught by the wolf. Ruby, however, all-out face planted into the tree to try and grab Blake’s leg. Growling and glaring up at Blake, face scratched up from the bark and a solid lump on her forehead from Blake’s boot. This damn cat was going to pay.

“Back off, wolf!” Blake hisses lowly, another standoff between them was about to begin.

Ruby growls again and starts to bark angrily up at Blake. The cat returns fire and hisses just as pissed back at the wolf.

Weiss and Yang stood from afar watching this all happen. Dumbfounded, befuddled and ultimately, amused. Yang bursts out laughing, bending over and holding her gut as she witnesses the scene unfold before her. “Holy shit. This is too funny!”

Weiss just sighs, exasperated at this. “I can’t believe this.” She puffs up her chest and marches towards the comical pair of idiots. “RUBY ROSE!” She shouts and grabbed ahold of the waistband of her borrowed pair of pants.

Weiss yanked and pulled against them. Ruby yelped in pain as the worst wedgie was created for her. “OH DUST NO!” She shouts, the seam of the pants dug straight into her crotch. “Weiss- Please-” SHe gasped out, losing her will and grip on the bark. Her hands flew to her crotch and tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes.

Weiss pulled once more and Ruby hopped back to accommodate the CEO’s death grip on her pants. “Please- My di-” She face plants straight into the ground and whines. The seam was digging straight in between her balls and causing her so much pain. There is no wrath worse than crushed balls.

Weiss huffs and lets go of Ruby’s pants. The wolf’s butt was still in the air but she wasn’t moving at all. Blake hurried down when Ruby was immobile and hid behind Yang. “Calm down Blake. She’s not going to harm you.”

“You didn’t see her chasing me!” She growls out behind her large girlfriend.

Yang takes a deep breath and turns to her girlfriend, “I’m glad you aren’t a wolf snack Blake!” She leaned in for a kiss and was stopped with a palm to her mouth.

“Don’t think I didn’t hear you laughing, Yang!” She glares at the tall blonde and moved her hand. “You could have helped!”

“Sorry. It was kind of funny and I didn’t think you’d actually be in a tree, hissing at a wolf.” She snickered.

Blake blushed, “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

Yang’s expression fell, “NO! Our couch is better for sitting!” She whines and wraps her arms around her girlfriend to pout and whine. “Nooooo.”

 Weiss was standing there in the middle of this. Ruby was silently crying into the ground, Blake was standing there with her arms crossed and ignoring Yang and Yang was hugging her waist as she proclaims her ever dying love for sleeping with Blake on their bed. “I need some coffee.”

* * *

“I’m sorry I chased you all over the park.” Ruby says quietly, feeling guilty now.

“I accept your apology.” Blake was still far away from her, keeping Yang in between them.

Yang grins, “I doubt she’ll do it again after the mega wedgie Weiss gave her. Speaking of which, where is Weiss?”

Ruby shrugged, “After we left the park, she said she needed coffee and hasn’t come back. I think she’s mad at me.” She sighs, tapping on the table with her fingers.

“SHe’ll come back. I think she likes you too much to just leave you alone.”

“I don’t know. I keep doing it to her... “ Ruby lowers her head, ashamed. “I just see something and go after it…”

“I’ve noticed.” Blake chimes in, twitching a feline ear at that.

“Well, if it helps… I chased a fuzzy demon first.”

“What the hell is a fuzzy demon?” Blake asks, narrowing her eyes at the wolf.

“Uh. THey have super fuzzy tails, brown fur, chatter…”

“So a squirrel.” Blake deadpans and groans, “Please don’t chase those either….”

“Why not? It’s super fun to chase them. I get a good workout when I do!” Ruby grins, “Like weaving and tight turns or ducking and jumping! I did it all the time back home.” her grin grew smaller, “How do you think I was able to keep up with you?”

Blake stiffened up when she saw Ruby’s expression shift, even if it was subtle. She knew that feeling of missing home, “Sorry.”

“You're fine. I'm just glad that I'm back with Weiss!” Her smile returned at full force, ears up and her freed tail swishing gently behind her.

Yang smiles at that, leaning back in her chair, “I'm glad you guys got things patched up. Also, my dad is coming to meet us hear for lunch. I hope you don't mind!” She looks to Ruby, “He was expecting just me and Blake but I bet he won't mind a few extra people to talk to.”

Ruby shrugs, “I don't mind meeting new people. I'm used to talking to strangers back at my old home. They were usually nice.”

Yang blinks, “Oh yeah. Weiss told me something. She said you never knew there were other faunus… Is that true?” she asks, being cautious just in case, “It's fine if you don't wanna answer.” Blake looked interested in the answer as well.

“I mean, I grew up in a dense forest full of Grimm with just my mom so yeah.” Ruby tilts her head to the side, “Though a lot of human expeditions happened and a few of them were nice enough to teach me how to write or read.” she grins, “I never knew other faunus existed till Weiss told me about it and the whatever pang.”

“Pang?” Blake asks, thinking, “Pang… you mean the white fang?”

“Yeah! That!” Ruby grins, “What's that?”

Blake narrows her eyes, “A faunus rights group that hates the Schnees for how they treat their faunus workers. Weiss is the only Schnee trying to help but she can't undo what her father did to us.” She mumbles lowly.

Yang looked to Blake, “Hey. It’s alright, babe.” She says and rubs her back to try and sooth her. The faunus deflates and leans back in her chair. The blonde sighs and looks towards the right and sees her father coming. “Oh hey! There’s my dad now!” She stands up and waves, “Over here pops!” She shouts, disrupting the tranquil nature of the cafe they’re sitting at.

The man was in his early 40s and standing tall with shaggy, blonde hair with a goatee. Smiling and having the same eyes as the blonde fighter waving him down. Before Ruby could turn to see this person, the man’s smile fell and he seemed almost shocked.

Yang saw that and was confused, “Dad?”

He seemed hesitant as he walked over. Standing there, shaken but he finally asks.

“Summer?”


	8. Vague History, Thanks Tai Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Tai Yang tells them exactly how he met one of the mothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again in a new year with BP! *Jazz hands* Though this chapter isn't as exciting as the last, more dumb humor and getting back into the real plot of BP.
> 
> A warning in advance to the few that have asked me. Chapters coming forward WILL have Emotional Manipulation and Hands on Violence. I'll put those warnings in the beginning of those chapters as well but it's coming up soon.
> 
> As always though, I love reading comments and seeing what you guys think! I appreciate it, I always will and get all gooey from them. Have a great day!

Ruby turns around and her ears perked up, “You know my mom?”

The man pales at that and suddenly had to sit down, “Your mother!?” He asks, sounding exasperated.

Ruby nods, “Yeah! She died when I was younger.” She frowns a bit at the mention alone.

Tai Yang just sat there and absorbed the information. Yang, however, was frowning a bit deeply at her father, “Hey pops… How do you know Ruby’s mom?” She was curious as she stared down the older man.

Tai Yang gulped a bit, “Oh no… Oh no no no…” He says and rubs his head, “I can’t believe this.”

Yang narrows his eyes, “Dad…”

The older blonde turns to the faunus, “I didn’t… How?” He asks, running his hand through his hair and shaking. “I think… I’m Ruby’s dad.”

Ruby and Yang blink and stare at the older man. Registering the information that just happened before Yang shoots up, “WHAT!? How!?”

Tai Yang looks at, what he thought, was his only daughter. “W-well… I’m not certain but it happened so long ago when I had just started seeing your mom, Yang.” He moved a shaking hand to wipe away sweat gathering on his brow.

Yang narrows her eyes, mostly at the mention of… That woman, but she sits back down.

Ruby tilts her head to the side, “Are you sure? I don’t even look like you…” She thinks about this, ears flattening against her head.

Tai Yang sighs heavily. “I-I guess it’s time for a story, huh?” He gives a forced chuckle and takes a deep breath to steady himself.

* * *

The airship engines roared loudly in his ears. Stuck in the cargo bay with the rest of his team of hunters. Packed tight with palettes of supplies and equipment. Now the younger Tai Yang knew what fish feel like in tin cans.

“You would think.” Another man near him called out from his spot, “That we’re protecting their nerdy asses that they’d treat us better.”

Another laughed, “Nah. They don’t care about us. We’re expendable meat bags to them.”

Another man, with jet black hair and a flask in one hand looked over the crew, “Don’t worry. I doubt good ole Jimmy would lead us astray.” The sarcasm just oozed off his tongue.

Tai Yang just grins, “It’ll be fine, Qrow.” He leans back and yawns, “We’re almost there anyways.” He stands up, the airship jostles lightly from turbulence. “I just can’t wait to see a new forest. Maybe a new grimm to challenge our skills too.”

Qrow just rolls his eyes and takes a long swig from his flask, “We’ll just have to see.” He mumbles and closes his eyes. Sleep seems like a good idea to pass the rest of the trip.

Tai just rolls his eyes as he goes to look out the window. Seeing the first wide expanse of the forest coming into view. The makings of a camp already in the process and a swarm of ants crawling around to get things ready.

He grins, a little drowsy from how peaceful it was. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a picture. A smiling woman in a rather seductive pose and he turns it over. “I’ll be waiting. Have a sfe trip.”

“I will. I promise.” he mumbles and rests his head back against the window to get a few minutes of shut eye before their job begins.

* * *

Yang glares at her father, “Really dad? Cheating on mom?”

Tai Yang rubs his head, “Not like I was counting on it. Trust me, I still feel guilty from it years afterwards.”

Ruby tilts her head, “Cheating?”

Tai Yang sighs, “Let me skip forward a bit. It was probably over a month before I even met Summer. But the ominous feeling of being watched was always present before then.”

* * *

The rest of his team were out in the field, scouting ahead of the expedition team. Tai Yang held back with them and was looking around for any grimm that evaded the eyes of a dusty old Qrow somehow. So far this job hasn’t been too bad, a grimm now and then but nothing like the reports said.

Tai Yang stopped when he saw something move in the corner of his eyes. He gave the signal to the team to stop. Now he could tell they were on edge, they had no combat training and were very easy targets for any grimm.

Tai Yang takes a step towards the edge of the path they had carved out earlier in the month. Squinting and scanning the area. He whistled and soon another of his team appeared. “Wait with them. I saw something in the forest.”

The man nodded and pulled out his weapon to stand guard. Tai Yang salutes him before walking into the forest. It was always cluttered with foliage and felt as if it was squeezing you to death. Being engulfed into silence and the ever present danger of getting murdered by Grimm was there.

Another swift movement and Tai Yang was right after it. Though holy shit, he wasn’t expecting whatever it is to be so agile and going through some of the smallest holes ever imagined in the forest. “Holy shit. Stop right there!” He shouts.

Tripping, getting stuck or a swift smack in the fae from a branch. He was injured and he hasn’t even confronted the shadow yet. “What the hell is going on?”

Not paying attention to his surroundings anymore, he stumbles into a clearing and falls flat on his face. “Ugh. For fuck’s sake.”

Moving his hands to push himself up, he looks around the clearing and cocks his head to the side to look at a very strange hill in the middle next to a river. He stands up and dusts himself off before walking further out.

Tai Yang looks behind him and sees no rushing shadows or grimm eyes. Still very suspicious but kept moving forward. Face scratched up and a partial black eye from a particularly big branch’s impact while running, he wasn’t looking too good.

Grumbling and grabbing out his weapon, he walked around the hill. Soon to look super confused as he starts to see scattered clothing leading to a door?

“Wha the hell?” He asks himself and looks around. “Did I stumble across a nudist’s house or something?”

Though he was definitely caught off guard when a large hand smacked straight into his back and sent him flying through the air.

“FU-” His face hit the soft grass and he went tumbling before hearing large thuds coming straight for him. He caught himself mid tumble and hopped up with a stumble.

The world spinning around a large black wolf demon. “The fuck is that!?” He dodges a swipe and looked to see his weapon was still next to the door of the weird hill.

Tai Yang moved his head from a furry fist smashing into the ground and leaving an impressing indent. “Definitely not a grimm. They’re teeth first before fist-” He gets cut off by a backhand throwing him across the field again. “GAH! I’m going to need a chiropractor.” He whines and gets up again. He sees the wolf monster charging at him and panics.

“WAIT!”

The monster halts and looks at him confused. Tai Yang was surprised as well before holding up his hands in surrender, “O-okay. You understood that. U-uhm.” he rubs his hands together, nervously, “W-well, thank you for stopping. That was nice of you.” He was always someone that could charm. Maybe it can work on the monster?

The monster tilted its head to the side, ears twitching as it looked on. “Y-yeah! You’re super strong too. Like wow, I can’t believe I got thrown twenty feet by one whack. A-and your fur is a nice shade of black, nothing like the grimm of the forest who’re dumb killing machines. No way!” He grins, seeing it was starting to work as the monster got closer, slowly. “O-oh! And are those natural markings? I for one, am a fan of skull print. Not on a grimm but they look great on you.”

The wolf got closer, right in Tai Yang’s face as it sniffs. Examining him closely before pouncing on him, causing him to give a bit of a girlish screech. “You really think so?” A feminine voice brought him back and he looks up to see a naked woman, “You really like my fur?”

Tai Yang stared, wide eyed and hands straight out to either side, “YOU’RE A GIRL!?”

* * *

Yang couldn’t stop her laughter, practically falling out of her chair and Blake was laughing too. Ruby huffs, “Weiss never tells me my fur looks nice.” She crosses her arms and pouts, “She makes me hide instead.”

Tai Yang chuckles, “Yeah. It was interesting meeting her.” He hums as he leans back. “Then she went into heat-”

“AH!” Yang shouts and covers her ears, “DON’T TELL ME THAT.”

Ruby blinks, “Ah! I’m sure she was glad to have someone with her during that.” She smiles, good that her mom got taken care of.

Tai Yang shrugs and looks to Ruby, “But I wasn’t expecting you. You look so much like her.” He smiled, crossing his arms in front of himself, “I don’t know about Yang, but I’ll welcome you into the family.”

“WHAT?” She shouts, keeping her ears covered.

Blake rolls her eyes and moves Yang’s hands, “He welcomed Ruby into the family.”

“Was that before or after his sex tale?”

Blake smacks her arm and shakes her head, “He didn’t tell us any of that.”

Ruby shrugs, “I’ve heard worse. Seen worse.” Her ears swivel to face a familiar sound. An angry female voice that was complaining about people and being in the way. “WEISS!” Ruby hopes up and goes into a full sprint to get her favorite person.

Tai Yang looks to the bumbles, “Weiss? As in Weiss Schnee!? How does Ruby know her?”

Yang looks to her dad and grins, “Ruby went into heat.”

Tai groans and rubs his head, “God.” Though the three left at the table turn when they heard Weiss shriek.

“RUBY! Put me down!” Ruby was ignoring her and was twirling her around in public. Face nestled happily into her bosom and inhaling her wonderful scent. Tail wagging and ears twitching, before she whines from Weiss pushing against her face, “DOWN! Sit! Please just put me down you dolt!”

Ruby lowers her ears and sets her down nicely. “Sorry. I was just so excited! You were gone for so long that I missed you.” She gave her best kicked puppy look and Weiss surrendered immediately.

“F-fine. I accept your apology.” She shakes her head, fighting down the blush from Ruby’s over excessive excitement. “Let’s go get back to the group.”

Ruby nods and takes Weiss’s hand when they start walking. Yang watches and laughs, “Good for them.”

Blake nods, “I agree. Still don’t know how much I like Ruby’s animal behavior. But I think she’s helping Weiss.” She gives a small smile before taking a sip of her tea.

Tai Yang grins, “Can’t believe that happened. How did they meet for real?”

Yang shrugs, “We don’t know. Weiss never mentioned Ruby before, she kind of appeared out of nowhere yesterday.”

Tai Yang tilts his head, “Really? Seems pretty strange. I wonder how she could just do it.”

The bumbles shrug before Weiss and Ruby rejoin them. “Sorry. I needed to get some medicine.”  
Ruby grins, “But she’s back and that’s great!” Tail still wagging happily, “I’m happy you’re back, Weiss!”

Weiss huffs and blushes, “Yes Ruby. I’m glad to be back. What happened which I was gone?”

“Dad explained how he met mom!” Ruby says, smiling brightly.

Weiss gave her a confused glare, then tilts her head, looks to everyone else, and then back at Ruby. “What?” The blondes started laughing from that, Blake just sighs.

Ruby points to Tai Yang, “He’s my dad! My mom and him had sex a long time ago!”

“AH! I don’t wanna hear it!” Yang covers her ears again.

Weiss looked shocked before standing up, “I need to go get more coffee and medicine.” Turning and leaving the group again.”

“Weiss! Wait for me!” Ruby hurried after her.

* * *

A shadow watched from an alleyway across the street during all of this. Eyes narrowed and glaring at the white haired woman and the strange faunus clinging to her. “Disgusting. I can’t believe a faunus would follow that Schnee whore.” The ears atop their head twitch, irritated as they walk away. “Gotta tell Adam about this.”

They bob and weave through tight crawl spaces and stops at a manhole before looking around and opening it to climb in. The smell was foul and who knows what’s died down here in these dank tunnels. But the clean and pristine Atlas citizens would never come down here and they’ll never know the hell that’s lurking below their feet.

The faunus kept walking and soon pulled a skull mask out to put over their face. Becoming one of the many White Fang members that scour these tunnels. Another perfect hiding spot from other non-white fang members of their same race. All any of them above could smell was the waste of old.

They walk through a destroyed wall and come across torches lighting up the area. Dim and bleak, quiet besides whispers and the shuffling of feet as people walked through the catacombs. The knocks on a large door with a bull burned into it. An angry yell came from the other side before being allowed in. The faunus lowers their ears before continuing in, “A-adam.”

The bull faunus turned his sights onto the faunus that just entered and scowled. “What the fuck do you want? I’m busy!” As busy as one man could be with a half dead Altasian soldier strapped to a chair and crying his eyes out. Torturing the poor man with who knows what. The faunus didn’t want to know what he boss was using.

“I-I have news on Schnee. She has a faunus following her everywhere. A wolf faunus.” They keep an eye for the door just in case Adam got scary. He got very scary often and it was good to have an escape route. “B-but from what I could hear, she’s not from Atlas. Or had ever met Schnee. Y-you could use that to your advantage?”

Adam stared at this man before sighing, “This is horse shit.” He says before killing the soldier, He smirks though, thinking before pointing to the other faunus, “I need more information on this wolf. If she really is that fuckin dumb, we need to get her in a corner. Bait her and fuck her over before we can kill that Schnee whore.”

The faunus nods before backing out, “Y-Yes, sir.” They squeak out before bailing all together.

Adam grumbles angrily before turning to a bright screen behind his desk. Showing movements, maps, information and in a lower corner were profile pictures for Blake and Weiss. He’s monitored them, made sure to remember their faces and glares from behind his mask. “I’ll get you. Both of you.”


	9. Welcome Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby was having a pretty good day... Until Weiss had to leave but a stranger in need of help gives her a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! 
> 
> There's emotional manipulation/brainwashing in this chapter. I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable while they read BP so this is a heads up.
> 
> WOW okay, I finally was able to finish this. It's been a tough go since I'm iffy on the chapter. Mostly for the flow of it without it feeling forceful. v n v I hope you guys do enjoy it though and the theme of darker times to come. This is going to be an interesting ride for Ruby and Weiss. I can't wait for hell to break free. I enjoy suffering.
> 
> As always. Thank you for reading and enjoying this story. I really do appreciate it and I'm sorry for such an prolonged update. Life. That's about it. I hope you all have a good day.

It has been a month now since Ruby’s sudden appearance into Weiss’s life again. She has found out a lot of things about the large wolf faunus. Like her sudden love of sweets and that she actually had to make a schedule on when Ruby was allowed to eat chocolate. Finding out what she can’t eat or allergy related things. Who knew grapes would make Ruby so sick and Weiss still hasn't forgiven herself for even trying to give them to her.

Weiss had also found out that Ruby loves meat. Wholeheartedly and has a real knack for cooking it in her kitchen… Now. The first few attempts resulted in Ruby starting a fire on her stove to cook. After almost causing a fire and having to clean up the foam from the fire hydrants, Weiss taught Ruby all the essentials to kitchen etiquette.

Weiss was glad to let Ruby do the meat cooking while she provided with the vegetarian side of things. Though getting Ruby to EAT the vegetables was still a challenge. She hates anything that smells awful, which she proclaims is everything Weiss puts in her salads. Their arguments over vegetables usually end in Ruby grumpily eating mostly lettuce and some tiny tomatoes. Mentioning that she’ll win the next round and Weiss only smirks, accepting that challenge.

It’s been quite the adventure and Weiss was loving it. She truly was and it’s been hard to believe that she’d enjoy it as much as she has. Sure, she’s spent a lot… A LOT of money cleaning up her apartment again after Ruby has come to live with her but it didn’t matter. It felt more like a home now and she wouldn’t trade the experience with her large faunus lover for anything else in the world. Too bad with all her happy moments, she hasn’t seen the few bad people watching her and Ruby’s every move.

* * *

“I’m bored.” Ruby grumbles quietly as she watched Weiss type speedily on her laptop. She didn’t want to work in her office since that meant she couldn’t be close to Ruby. But the silence would have been appreciated since it seems Ruby needs to tell her about her mood every five minutes.

“Weeeeiiiisssssss.” She grumbles and sprawled out onto the couch and stretches her arms to wrap them around the petite woman’s waist.

“Ruby, please.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. She has to remember she loves her, “I’m trying to work on an important deal with mining companies.”

 Weiss started to grow pink in the cheeks when she felt Ruby worm her way closer and nuzzle her cheek against Weiss’s side. Her strong arms wrapping more securely around her midsection before the biggest and saddest of silver eyes look up towards the iciest of queens, “Please Weiss? Let’s go do something fun?”

 Weiss couldn’t look away, she was trapped and her right eye starts twitching in protest, ‘NO! No, look away. It’s a bad idea. You have so much to do-’ Her thoughts were cut off when calloused hands snuck under her white blouse and Ruby’s face inches closer to Weiss’s ever reddening one. 

 Just before their lips met, Ruby’s mood goes a one-eighty and she smiling bright, “Let’s go for a car ride!”

 Weiss’s heart stopped and she couldn’t stop herself from just headbutting the wolf. Whether it’s from annoyance or the sheer disappointment, Weiss didn’t know. But Ruby deserved it. “Fine.” She grumbles, having given in and releasing herself from Ruby’s wonderful arms, she heads to her bedroom, “Let me get ready to go then.”

 Ruby couldn’t contain her excitement as she watches Weiss leave. “Kay!” She shouts and jumps up to follow since she also lives in there. Though as soon as she saw Weiss’s bareback however. A car ride was the last thing on her mind before she found herself biting onto Weiss’s neck with new intentions. Like Weiss was going to complain.

* * *

 

Weiss was definitely in a better mood and even let Ruby put her head out the window to enjoy the heavy breeze against her face. This was heaven and Ruby’s tail showed how much she was enjoying it. Weiss was even able to get Ruby some more faunus friendly clothes and she definitely needed them for her tail. Weiss won’t admit to it but she might miss the little glimpse of ass human jeans gave Ruby when she wore them.

Ruby was watching the city go by but was starting to get confused when the car was starting to slow in front of a bunch of small shops. One perked up wolf ear swiveled to see if she could hear Weiss but the wind was all she got. She whines when the car stops in front of a particular store and Weiss got out before walking around to the other side of the car. “Come on, Ruby. I want to pick up a book Blake put on hold for me.”

Ruby smiles, “Oh! We get to see Blake!?” She was excited and would have jumped out of the car window if her knee hadn’t of hit the edge. She would have face planted into the cement if Weiss hadn’t of caught her. “I can’t wait!”

Weiss sighs, Ruby’s enthusiasm will never waver and even the close call of breaking every front tooth wasn’t enough to make it crumble. “Yes. Now please, open the door and nicely walk out before you get hurt.” She pushes the larger woman back into the car before seeing Ruby get out of it correctly. Grabbing a hold of her hand, she makes her way into the bookstore with a happy wolf behind her.

“It smells in here.” Ruby said nonchalantly as she sniffed the book store. It was an old building with dust and what could only be mistaken as book smell mixed in.

Weiss elbowed Ruby in the ribs and glared at her, “That is incredibly rude!”

Though the low chuckle that came from the counter caught their attention, “Yet she is right. It’s the best smell in the world though.” The cat faunus grins, “How can I help you today, Weiss?”

Weiss shakes her head before walking over to the counter, “It’s about that book I asked you to find.”

Blake blinks, “Oh right. That one. Let me go get it.”

“I GOT IT!” A familiar blonde’s voice calls out from the back and Blake hisses.

“Yang!” She scolds softly, “No yelling in my store!”

Yang pokes her head out from the curtain that separated the front of the store and the back where Blake takes her breaks, “Sorry~ But I know which book it is that snow cone wants!”

Weiss glares at the golden mane that disappears behind the old, red curtain. “I wish she wouldn’t call me that.”

Ruby smiles and plops her head on top of Weiss’s, “What’s a snow cone?”

Weiss sighs heavily and lets the larger woman lean against her happily. “You’ll never know.”

Yang trots back out in front of the book store with a wrapped book in hand. “Here ya go!”

Weiss takes the book and sighs, “Thank you.” She looks to Blake and gives a questioning look, “Does she really know which book it is?”

Blake shakes her head, “Nope. She never will either.” She gives Yang a look of ‘Don’t even try it.’

Yang smirks, “It’s porn. I knew it.”

Weiss turned bright red, “IT IS NOT!”

“Hey. There’s no yelling in Blake’s personal library.” Yang gives a completely serious face before laughing again.

Weiss had to be held back by her wolf companion before she yanked out all of Yang’s hair and caused a large blood bath. That was something Blake didn’t need for her shop’s reputation of being a peaceful place to read for both Faunus and humans. “Xiao-Long! I’ll-” Her threat cut off when her scroll goes off, “Oh what now?” She releases herself from Ruby and answers it, “This is Ms.Schnee.”

Ruby lets her talk on her scroll and looks to Yang, “What’s porn?”

Yang laughs as she looks to Ruby, “I’ll show you-”

“You will not!” Blake and Weiss said in unison.

Yang huffs before putting Ruby in a headlock and the two larger women begin a silly and hopefully faux wrestling match. Before they could escalate it and Blake killed them for it, Weiss sighs heavily, “I was just called into an emergency meeting.” She pinches the bridge of her nose, “I don’t have time to take Ruby home and she would be treated… Differently at the office….”

Blake shrugs, “She can stay here and help me out in the store if need be.” She grins, “Yang has to go back to her job soon anyways since this is just a lunch break.” She eyes her girlfriend suspiciously before looking to Weiss again, “Don’t worry. Ruby is pretty-” A bookshelf almost fell over when Ruby tried to climb it, Yang watching nearby with a snicker. “Well behaved… Or… She will be when Yang leaves. Yang!”

Yang jumps and pulls Ruby off the bookshelf, “What? She’s fine!”

Blake sighs heavily this time, “Go to your meeting. I’ll try not to accidentally lose my business.”

Weiss shakes her head, “Fine. Call me if there’s an emergency.” She waves and leaves the store in a hurry to get to her office.

Ruby waves and then her ears flatten, “I miss her already.”

Yang chuckles, “What a love sick puppy you are.” She teases lightly and ruffles her hair. “But fine. I’ll head to work, call me if you need anything Blake!” She gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips before leaving.

Blake waves and then looks to Ruby. She had her face against the glass of her bookstore as she watched people walk by. “AH! Ruby-” She hurries over and pulls the wolf away from the glass. “Please don’t do that.” She says and drags her to sit down at a table that people could use to read if they wanted to. “How about you just go explore the store. But don’t climb on any of the bookshelves… They’re old.”

Ruby sighs heavily and gets up to get a book, “Okay…”

Blake rubs her forehead, “Weiss will be back. She misses you just as much, I’m sure of it.” Trying to cheer up the wolf the best she could.

“Yeah. I know.” She mumbles and disappears behind a shelf.

Blake tilted her head and thinks, “Hey, can you read Ruby?”

Ruby looks to her and shrugs, “It’s been a long time but I was taught some…”

Blake grins and looks around the bookstore, “How about… You find a book and we can read it together by the counter? Time always passes faster when you’re in the fantasy world of a book. 

Ruby tilts her head and her ears twitch in thought, “Really?”

Blake laughs, “Of course. Reading is a great way to pass the time. So go on, find a book and I’ll help with it too.”

Ruby nods and smiles before leaving into the maze of bookshelves.

A faunus nearby gets up from her seat as well with book in hand to head in after Ruby. Blake only caught a glimpse of her and narrowed her eyes. She looked familiar but she couldn't pinpoint where she would have seen her.

Ruby was humming and tail swaying slowly behind her as she looks for a book. Though her ears are starting to flatten on top of her head as she keeps scanning. So many choices and her head was starting to spin before  tap on the shoulder made her jump out of her skin. “AH!”

“W-whoa there.” A quiet voice calls out and the little sheep faunus looked concerned, “I-I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Ruby looks to her, holding her chest and trying to fight of her ‘flight’ instinct in this new environment. “Sorry. I was too distracted with the books.” She straightens up and sighs heavily, “Can I help you?”

The sheep smiles, “I need help with something. Could you possibly assist me?”

Ruby nods and smiles, “Of course. What do you need help with?”

The sheep ushers her to follow and while Blake was busy with a group of customers needing help. Blake stopped temporarily when she hears the bell on the front door chime. Looking and her eyes going wide, “Ru-” 

“Miss! I still need help!” A woman sounded exasperated and Blake’s ears go flat as she tries to calm down the sudden rush of customers. She was so confused and trying to get her thoughts together about the rush of people in her store.

The sheep motions Ruby along, “C’mon. The thing I need help with is over here!”

Ruby nods as she keeps walking after her. “Kay kay. Though what exactly am I helping you with?”

The sheep grins as she walks into an alleyway, “Just need a box brought into a building I work at. It's heavy and my coworkers are mean and won't help me.” She stops by a large, wooden crate, “This thing.” 

Ruby nods as she grabs onto the metal handles on either side of the crate, “Okay, where’s the building? Also how’d it get here?” She looks around, ears twitching, “Why would they put the box here and not at the place it’s supposed to be?” She looks to the sheep and sees her looking nervous, “What?’

The sheep clears her throat and smiles. “A-anyways. This way please.” She ignored all of the wolf’s questions and hurried now.

Ruby trots after her, the crate’s contents shaking as she moved. Her ears twitched again and she looked down at the box, “Is that metal I hear?”

“W-we’re almost there!” She calls out, visibly panicking now, “W-we need to hurry though or else I’l get in trouble- That’s it!” The sheep smiles, that’s a great idea, “M-my boss is super strict and needs the gu- I mean, uh… Merchandise back at the hideou- Evil L- WAREHOUSE!”

Ruby was so confused now as the sheep was talking. What is happening in this poor woman’s life? Must be hell. “Okay?”

The building they were getting closer to was huge and definitely in need of repairs. Vines creeping up the sides and it smelled like a garbage dump. Ruby’s face told it all of how she felt about being here. She was starting to get anxious since her smell was gone from the putrid decay from years of abuse. Her hearing was getting assaulted by construction and loud birds in search of food. She didn’t trust this place or the two very large faunus that seemed to be guarding the entrance.

The faunus saw the sheep and then glared at the wolf before they saw the crate. They moved out of the way and opened the door to the women. The sheep waved and walked in without question but Ruby stood outside, ears flat against her head. The guards narrowed her eyes at her again and were about to advance when the sheep hurried back out, “No worries!” She went behind Ruby and pushes her forward, “We.” She huffed a bit when Ruby didn’t budge, “Need. To. Go.In.Side!” With every word she would push and eventually felt Ruby start to move her feet.”Good!”

Ruby shrunk under the taller faunus guards. One with large horns and the other with tusks protruding out of his mouth. A bull and an elephant, definitely a first time she’s seen anyone like that before. “Are you sure this is the place?” She asks and looks to the sheep before looking at the inside of the building.

It was dark and poorly lit. The overhead lights were whining from having to be on for hours on end, stacks of crates and cages were lining the walls and creating a labyrinth in the warehouse. The sheep just motions Ruby to keep following, the smaller faunus traversed this maze with ease and slipped around corns quickly.

Ruby hefted the crate onto one shoulder and trots after the sheep, the warehouse’s atmosphere causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh. She didn’t trust this place and it was starting to feel heavy. Eyes wandering and trying to find where she was being watched from. This was reminding her too much of when she was in the most dangerous parts of her jungle. Filled with grimm waiting to rip out your throat or getting stalked for hours on end. It was bad.

The sheep stopped and motioned for Ruby to stop, “You can put that down anywhere.”

Ruby nods mechanically, stiff and void of her usual enthusiasm. “Right.” She puts the wooden crate down near more like it. She started to stand again and met with eyes looking towards her between crates. Stopping and narrowing her eyes to take a better look.

They were tired and dead looking. Her vision becoming clearer to see it was a human. Starved, shackled and in a cage. The more her eyes adjusted to the hidden darkness, the more they widened to see there was more than one cage.

“See something of interest?” A man’s voice calls out and Ruby jumps to attention. She looks to the new voice and sees a bull Faunus. Tall, lean built but muscular, horns protruding from his forehead and a blindfold around his eyes. “Sorry for the errand but it seems Beau had trouble. Thank you for helping her.”

Ruby turns towards him and nods, “No worries. I… I wasn't expecting to come someplace like this though.” Ears swiveling as she hear people moving. Something is happening.

The bull laughs, “Yes. I know, it’s kind of creepy in here.” he gestures to everything before walking closer to the sheep and the wolf, “But I can assure you this is a great place to work for all faunus.” He smiles and it made Ruby feel on edge. It was not a friendly smile.

Ruby nods and takes a step back, “W-well. I’m gonna go. I have someone who's waiting for me and I wanna be there when she gets back.” She waves and turns to leave… Somehow. This place is gigantic and with her paranoia, she wasn’t paying attention to the route.

The bull scowled when Ruby turned and balled his fists, “Have you heard of the Schnees before?”

Ruby looked to him and tilted her head, “I mean… Yeah. I know one who's super nice.” 

The bull grunts and then laughs, “There’s no such thing as a nice Schnee. They made their money off of the blood and deaths of faunus. They used our kind as slaves.” He motions around him, “Our kind were made to sleep on the streets, work for pennies and had our children taken!” He shouts and his voice echoes over the warehouse.

Ruby was taken aback by those accusations, “Weiss would never do something like that!”

The bull laughs, “Who said I was talking about her?” He shakes his head and puts on a mask. White like bone with four eye slots and red markings painted over it. A grimm was staring her down and she felt every bit as anxious around him as she did with the real ones. “Her father. What was his name?” He pretends to ponder before snapping his fingers. “What was his name?” He pretended to think and snapped his fingers, “Ah yes. Whittaker Schnee. Better known as Jacques Schnee. The greedy bastard that bleeds everyone faunus dry for his own gain!”

Ruby felt herself wilting under all the shouting but the bull kept going, “We’re just animals to him. Livestock for the slaughter of the Schnee Dust Company.” He crosses his arms and shakes his head, “He’s practically swimming in an ocean of dead faunus.” He points down to Ruby and smiles, “How did he act around you when he first saw you?”

Ruby’s ears flatten as he thinks about Weiss’s father. It wasn’t really her she was worried about, it was always Weiss she was concerned for. Jacques yelled at her, belittered her, hit her and ultimately disowned her. Ruby’s heart clenched at the thought of it all, she never honestly helped Weiss at all with him. She was busy trying to show she was an alpha and she never considered Weiss in it all. Sure, Jacques tried to get her killed. She’d always been in danger her whole life and she was prepared to die. Her answer, “He hated me….”

“You’re a faunus. In his eyes, you’re a bitch and nothing me.”

“He made Weiss feel useless…” Ruby muttered, dread creeping into her being.

“She’s merely a pawn to make heirs for his empire. To continue the death of our kind.”

“He hit her-” A lump was growing in her throat. The bull only continued.

“A puppet. She was bred to be  like him. And she is.”

“He tried to kill her though!”

“She’s disposable. But his blood still runs in her veins! She’s using you to make the company look better. Just how she uses Blake!”

That got Ruby’s attention and she looks up at the bull, in shock. “What!?” She sounded exasperated. “Her and Blake are friends!”

“LIES!” The bull jumps down and storms over to Ruby. He was taller and definitely more intimidating up close. “Blake was great before she met that cunt!” He towered over the wolf and made her tail hide between her legs, “She fought with passion. A PURPOSE before that Schnee came in. She was helping us rebuild our kind and Schnee came along and brainwashed her. Sweet talked her and bought her out with money. I couldn’t save her from such a fate. But I am going to help you.”

Ruby tilts her head and flinches when he holds out his hand, “H-how?”

The bull smiles as he helps her straighten out, “Join us. We need strong allies to help with rallies. Protests. Fighting back!” He clenches a fist and laughs, “We’re close to making a big move against the Schnees and you’re our best bet at doing so.” He takes a step back and holds out his hand, “You’ll be helping so many innocents feel liberated. Vindicated against such oppression that they’ll rise up and help tear down the SDC. With that out of the way, faunus will finally be free.”

Free from Jacques and anyone else. Ruby’s ears flatten while he thinks on this and looks hesitant. The bull was about to say something else before the wolf looked at him with tired, gray eyes. “Will Weiss be safe? She won’t get hurt will she?”

The smile on his face was twisted in delight as he puts his hand over his heart, “I can guarantee no one will go near her except for you…” He holds out his hand, “Do we have a deal?”

Ruby takes a deep breath and slowly takes his hand. “Deal.”

He laughs and ushers her to follow him. “Good good. Come with me. We have a lot to discuss.”

Ruby just nods and didn’t understand why she felt like she just made a deal with the devil. “Right… Who are you anyways?”

“Adam Taurus.” He looks to her and smirks, “Welcome to the White Fang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it looks a little messy. It's almost 2:30 in the morning and I have a bad night. e u e *Jazz hands* Goodnight everyone.


	10. Ruby's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's decided she really doesn't like the snow. Also Adam is a terrible creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a continuation of last chapter with more 'compelling' arguments from Adam on why Weiss Schnee is a terrible person.
> 
> This chapter is shorter than normal and possibly not my favorite. :c BUT there will be a two chapter upload tonight to make up for it.
> 
> All in all, been very stressed and busy. I killed my right foot from walking for 6 hours straight at my new job and one of my cats has been missing for a week. That has hindered my uploading for sure. No fun at all.
> 
> I hope you guys have been doing okay so far the start of the holiday season. c: Don't let the early nights and expensive present buying get you down. I will see you in 5 minutes with another chapter and some special guests! <3

If there was a word to describe Adam, it would be persuasive. A faunus that had a way with words and charismatic about the terrible things he’s doing in one of his many hideouts. With anyone else, he’d gladly tell them more about it. But for Ruby right now, he needed to be cunning and not steer her away from him. He needed her for something very important. He needed her to _run away and hide_ from Weiss _._

The most their little pep talk did was make her stay. Not get her on his side. She was still in love with that… Schnee. Avoiding the cages of people he’s captured, he has her following him, “Tell me, wolf.” He says, looking towards her, “Why do you like this _Schnee_ so much? And don’t…” he grumbles, “Give the same answer as before. You gotta have other reasons.”

Rudy looks to him and shakes her head, “I don’t.” She says, “She takes care of me. She gave me a home.”

“Anyone can do that.” he says, “I’ve done it to many people! Faunus who’ve been wronged by Schnees like the one you’re doting on.” He shakes his head, “Are you even sure she truly cares about you?”

Ruby glares at him, “Of course! She bought me this outfit!” Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she looks away.

Adam shrugs, “Anyone can buy someone clothes. Including one of the richest people in Remnant.” He shakes his head, “I’ve seen that happen before. She buys you things… She expects something in return. Oh!” he stops and laughs, “She could be buying them for you cause she doesn’t want her faunus to look bad. I’ve seen that one before.”

“W-what are you talking about?” Ruby was confused, “You can’t own a faunus….”

Adam looks at her, “You don’t think people can own faunus?” he asks and scoffs, “They’ve made laws long ago that made us nothing more than animals. Too dumb to talk and made sure we couldn’t even shit like we’re bipedal!” He glares at her, a seething rage underneath his skin, “Those laws might look ‘gone’” He puts the words in quotations, “But they aren’t… They’re revised into bullshit. A lot of the faunus in jail right now are actually very underpaid workers or free labor for the government… For the Schnees even.”

Ruby was actually shocked to hear that. Adam only continued, “Listen to me. Schnees have these dust mines, Right?” He asks and she nods her head slowly, “Nothing but faunus work down within them. Deep down underground where they won’t be lucky enough to see the sun ever again. Under the constant fear of cave ins, dust particles going into their lungs and causing them great pain... “ He looks solemn, Ruby’s naive sense of justice fell for his facade. He honestly didn’t care about those faunus, they were stepping stones.

“Not just adults, wolf.” Adam goes on and Ruby follows after him like an intrigued puppy. “Children work down inside of those mines.”

“Kids!?” She all but gasped. “They can’t do stuff like that!”

“You would think so.” Adam gives a sigh, “But they’re oh so good at getting into tight spaces the adults can’t. Finding new veins and planting lethal explosives.” He made it sound as if he were in awe, showing off how _evil_ the Schnees were to Ruby. “Do you know how many of those kids live to be the age of sixteen? Not that many.” He puts his hand over his heart, “Even if they did… They don’t have all of their limbs. Missing a leg. An arm. _Both_ maybe.”

Ruby was stunned and felt her heart starting to race, “W-Weiss wouldn’t let that happen… She cares!”

Adam groans, “Ruby.” He says, annoyance in his tone. “How did Weiss act when she first met you?”

Ruby closes her mouth and glares at him. “She changed.”

“Yeah. Cause she got something out of it.” Adam shakes his head, “What more do I need to say to prove to you that...That Schnee is bad?” Ruby narrows her eyes and looks away. Huffing before giving a grunt when Adam smacks her on the back. She almost decked him before the bull dodged and started to walk ahead again, “C’mon. There’s more to tell you before the day is over. We have a lot of work ahead of us.”

* * *

Their discussions continued. A bantering back and forth where Adam always had a counterpoint to Ruby’s. The wolf tried her damnedest to defend Weiss at every turn but Adam was there to halt that train of thought. He made sure to have Ruby as uncomfortable as possible, to let the words he’d say sink in. ‘Schnees did this. They think faunus are dumb animals.’ was whispered in the back of Ruby’s skull, making her hair stand up. Her heart race.

A few hours passed. Ruby’s head was swimming and panic had gripped her. A hurried “I need to leave.” was uttered to the bull before she practically disappeared in an explosion of rose petals. She couldn’t stay there anymore.

After Ruby had left however, Adam’s cheery demeanor that made your skin crawl turned to rage. Mask adorned and grabbed his weapons, Wilt and Blush. “Start moving the prisoners NOW!” He shouts and other masked faunus hurry.

Machines were fired up and panicked humans in cages scrambled from the bars when cattle prods came between them to force them in the middle. A large garage door was open and the dark port welcomed them in the still of the night. A forklift was moving the first cage towards a waiting truck to take them some place unknown.

Adam watched and shouted, “Hurry! We need these human out of here and at the target sight by morning. We move tomorrow night!”

The White Fang members give their signals of understanding. The human being moved were trying to call for help or get the attention of someone else on the dock.

“SHUT UP!” Adam shouts and aims his scabbard at them, “One more noise. I DARE YOU!” Snarling and glaring through his mask. “I have plenty of you in cages. Killing one of you to set an example is fine with me!” The few that called him out and shouted didn’t live long. Bullets rang out and the few humans who stayed quiet panicked more, scattering in the cages away from the dead bodies. “DON’T FORCE MY HAND, HUMANS!”

Two cages went into the first truck and then it drives off into the night. Replaced soon with another truck and the process continued. Three truck in total were sent off from the warehouse and Adam groans. “Let’s go. We need to grab the guest of honor.”

“Boss. What about that wolf faunus? She might get pissed.” A pawn says amongst the group still in the garage.

Adam sighs before laughing. “She’s not a problem. The bullshit I put in her head will keep her busy. Busy and far far away from our target.” He turns to smile, “Now. Get those things organized and then…” he trails off and laughs, “We’ll get the Schnee.”

Adam looked back out to see the first flake of snow.

* * *

Ruby was torn.

She had left the warehouse district. She didn’t want to be there. She didn’t want to go back to Weiss either. She had gotten to the outskirts of the city after roaming around for hours. Ignoring stares and whispers, the constant reminder that people don’t like her or her kind. They’re the reason why the White Fang exists.

Adam rattled her with new information and it got her thinking. “They… Those same people came into my forest to look at the cave.” She mumbles, ears flat against her head. “They destroyed the forest to get to it, many people died to get to that stuff… Weiss was even there because of it…”

Her throat felt tight at the thought, “No! She told me it was because of her dad. I saw what he did! He hurt her… A lot.” She whispers but the lump in her throat wouldn’t leave. “If they had gotten the cave, would there have been faunus in there?”

Faunus dying under the harsh conditions. Accidents. Hunger.

Ruby didn’t realize her teeth were bared until she felt her eyebrows knit. Surprised at her sudden anger, she shakes her head. Moving one hand up and wiping away sweat from her forehead, she deflates. Her head was starting to hurt and a fever of sorts was taking over.

Moving her hand from her head, it was shaking and she closes her eyes. All these thoughts and the worst one came to mind. “My mother helped those same people…” She didn’t stop it as the first few tears started to fall. Her sobs were choked and quiet as she curled in on herself. “They probably are why she never came back.” Burying her face into her knees and hands forming into fists, “She never came back cause of _them_.”

Fresh snow was starting to fall in Atlas while she was up on that hill. Ruby huddled in on herself more for warmth. The tears left trails along her cheeks but they had stopped. She became quiet and eventually looked up to see the slow cascade of snow. She examined the patterns of the lazy sways of flakes. She felt cold spots across her face as they landed. Only reminding her of her too heated of skin and how nothing would make the heat go away.

Ruby glared at the sight.

She doesn’t like the snow.

The flakes reminded her of _Weiss_.


	11. Weiss's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finds out Ruby is missing and hires some huntresses to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo. Team CNBL in the house again. Cause they're comedic relief. *blows them kisses*
> 
> Anyways, it's Weiss's side of events after Ruby disappeared without warning. So she's not happy, Blake's not happy, NO ONES happy. It's great. And it's longer than last chapter cause I feel bad that I couldn't upload a longer one.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy both the chapters tonight. Tell me what you think, it's gettin juicy.
> 
> Next chapter will be a continuation on Weiss's night. Have a good night!

Meetings are dreadfully boring. Especially with all the ‘friendly’ executives that all but with want in Weiss’s pants or to take her down and control the company themselves. She ignores it all and listens to them prattle on and on about the same old things. When it comes back to them starting to fight, she sighs and looks at her watch. ‘Three more hours... ‘

Though when her assistant nicely knocks on the door and opens it, she’s at full attention now. The men ignore the new female in the room as they continue to discuss things. She leans close to Weiss’s ear and whispers, “There’s an urgent phone call for you from a Ms.Belladonna.”

“Thank you.” She says and stands up to follow.

“Ms.Schnee! We’re not done!” One of the old men yells as she starts to pack her things up.

Weiss groans and looks at all the executives in this room. “Yes we are. Go golf or drink or something. I’ve heard each argument today and it’s the same as always. So no, we’re not decreasing living wages for faunus. No, we’re not destroying poor neighborhoods to put up new stores or businesses. And no. For the last fucking time!” She raises her voice for this part, “We are NOT aiding that man in jail right now with parties and celebrations. He deserves to be there and if you can’t get that through your thick, old man skulls. You’re fired. Got it?”

The room went silent and they all looked away from her. Scowling and grumbling. 

“Good.”

With that, Weiss left to go to her office and take the phone call. She might not have been showing it, but she’s panicking. It could be anything now if Blake was calling her in the middle of this emergency meeting that was a giant waste of time. She looks to her assistant, “No interruptions and just in case… Get a car ready for me.” Weiss receives a nod and she hurries off to go fulfill that duty.

Weiss enters her office and goes to her desk in a few quick, long strides before sitting down. She puts her palm on the desk and a scan comes out to verify that it’s her before her desk comes to life with three screens and a keyboard. A few hurried taps and Blake’s face appears on one screen, audio only displayed underneath “Hello, Blake.”

Blake sighs, “Finally! Weiss, this is bad. Ruby left my book shop!” Never one to beat around the bush when it comes to an emergency. “I told her to go find a book for us to go through and read then I get swamped with customers. I was paying so much attention to them that I finally see her leaving and when I tried to call out, it was too late.” She sounded exasperated and Weiss herself felt speechless at the information. “Weiss. I’m so sorry. When the customers finally left… I went looking for her but it’s like she just disappeared!”

The tightness in her chest gripped angrily and the lump in her throat was hard to swallow past. Hands shakily forming into fists before slamming one on the desk. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, Blake.”

“What abou-”

“IT’S FINE, BLAKE!” She shouts and surprised herself. She stops and closes her eyes, ‘Don’t be like him… Deep breathes.’ She calms herself slowly before sighing, “I’m sorry. I will be there soon.” She hangs up the call and gets up. She grabs her scroll and a few other things, shutting down her computer and office lights. Walking out she sees her assistant, “Is the car ready?”

“Yes, Ms.Schnee!”

“Good. I don’t want to be disturbed.” She turned to leave but stops, “Also… If one of those executives decides to call me personally… Fire them. They’re expendable at this point and I’ll gladly find someone more capable.” She hurries off after she heard her affirmation from the woman.

It didn’t take long for Weiss to get back to Blake’s bookshop. It was closed now with a very worried looking Blake waiting for her, “There you are.” She says and opens the door to walk out. “I really am sorry, Weiss. I wasn’t expecting her to just leave when she was waiting on you to come back…”

Weiss shakes her head, “We just need to find her now. You… Partially know her situation and it’s better we find her sooner than later. She doesn’t know all the bad things people can do in this city.”

Blake nods and locks her bookstore down, “Yang is already on alert and is looking around the more rougher side of the city. I can check out parks and other larger spaces for her.” Adding that in to try and set up an area to start searching. Some sort of plan.

Weiss rubs her temple and nods, “Fine. But it’s going to too large of a search on our own… I think I might know a few people who could help out.” She brings out her scroll and looks through her contacts, “Huntresses should be good for this kind of thing.”

* * *

Dive bars are pretty good for finding information. Especially when they also have scantily clad woman running around and serving drinks. Most of the patrons are men and some are so intoxicated that they let loose some nice secrets.

Tapping away at her scroll and humming along with the old, dust powered jukebox in the corner. Carmine was waiting on a contact. Atlas was riddled with corruption and conspiracy, the government effect place for blackmailing. Whether it be for more information, money, or just to know she has some powerful allies in high places.

For now though, she was just waiting on a woman in a tight red dress and an eye patch. “Sounds cute though.” She says as she looks over the note she received. She blinks when she gets a tap on the shoulder and looks over to see a large man.

Greasy, teeth missing and looking like someone who deserves to be in jail. “Hey there, little mama. Wanna have a good time?”

“With you?” She asks and points to him.

“Hell yeah. I’ll make sure you have the best night of your life.”

“Then no thanks.” She grins and turns back to the bar, “Another round please.”

The man glares at her and taps her on the shoulder again, a little harder this time. “Hey. I’m offering you a good night and you’re turning me down!?”

“Yeah. Cause you’re pretty disgusting to look at… Also I really don’t like men. So go fuck off and let me enjoy my drink.”

Just as she was about to reach for it, the man grabbed the glass and threw it at the opposite wall. “The FUCK did you say to me!?” This time, Carmine got off of her stool and stood tall against the man.

Carmine looks to him and smiles, “I said-” She grabs him by the arm and twists it until he was pinned down against the ground in a split second. “I’m not interested. If you have a problem with that…. I’ll gladly cut off your dick and shove it down your throat.” She gives a hum and picks him up before throwing him across the dive. “Now. Leave me alone.”

The man went flying into another group and it seems it didn’t bode well with the rest of them. “Get her!”

Carmine blinks and looks to all the angry patrons. “Oh my. We’re doing this now?” She grins and stands up. Shedding herself of her jacket, she goes into a fighting stance, “Lets go.”

It really didn’t take long for Carmine to take down most of the bar and cause thousands of dollars in damage. Broken tables, damaged lights and destroyed bottles of cheap alcohol. She was surprised she broke a sweat and laughs, “I needed that! I’m happy you guys were so entertaining.” She turns and stops to see a new face. Short brunette hair, a tight red dress with gold details sewn in and an eye patch. “Ah! You must be my wonderful lady of the night!”

Carmine walks over and sits down nearby, before seeing a younger woman with darker skin and green hair come up next to the woman. “Show us the lien first. Then we’ll give you the information you desire.” The younger woman says and puts on the best serious face she could.

Carmine blinks and grins, “Of course.” She reaches over the bar and pulls up a nondescript case. She unlocked the clips on the top part of the case before turning it around. The youngest of the three’s eyes lit up at the amount but snapped out of it when Carmine shut the case. “Now. Shall we talk?”

* * *

“Oh god… No. PLEA-” The man crying was cut off with a swift punch and teeth go flying. THe tiny bones clatter onto the cement as a gang member stands over them in a funny costume. Bright colors and fur that goes on for days, making them stand out among the rest of the riff-raff.

“You mess around in our turf, you’re gonna get killed!” He says and sticks out his thumb to run it against his neck in emphasis. “Buddy. You better be thinking your lucky stars that I’m in a good mood. All I need is five grand in cash and you can walk away.”

The man was shaking as he holds his bloodied face, “I-I don’t have that kind of money.”

The look of disdain on the man’s face said it all, “Then die.”

Though before he could finish off the man, a newcomer joins in and kicks the bad guy in the face. Sending him flying a ridiculous amount away from the victim.

Standing before them was a young woman now. Wolf ears standing tall and tail swishing happily behind her as she goes into a fighting stance. A flowing cape behind her and a mask to cover her eyes because that’s how this crime fighting gig worked. She was a mysterious stranger, a crime fighter against all wrong doers and woman of vengeance against her late father. “BEWARE! I will defeat all who harm the innocent!”

She gestures and then strikes a heroic pose, “Come at me evil-doers! It is I, LIion Howl!” She shouts and the gang members cower comically in fear.

The leader gets back up and growls, “GET HER!” The men run past him and start to attack the young fighter of justice. The strong wolf faunus took down the goons easily before facing against her bigger opponent.

“Give up! I know what you did and I’m not going to let you destroy anymore families!” She strikes another pose and growls.

The man laughs, “Still trying to find vindication for your father? I can’t believe it!” He keeps laughing and gives a sinister smirk. “Leona.”

Lion Howl’s heart stops, “H-how!?”

“Because!” He grabs at the bottom of his neck and pulls off a very detailed and fleshy like mask. “I AM YOUR FATHER!”

“NO!” Leona shouts as her scroll goes off. Startling her and having her cry out again when she falls off the couch she was sleeping on to the floor below. She was face first into the carpet and groans loudly, “Ow…” Still dazed and half asleep, she pushes herself up. Blearily checking around and grabbing the offending device. She glares at it and answers, “Hello?”

“Leona! Get ready, we have a mission!” Carmine orders over the phone and Leona’s ears perk up in a hurry.

“YES MA’AM!”

* * *

Fire was a very fierce element. Destroying everything only to help new life come anew afterwards. It’s amazing and thrilling to watch it dance. To watch it eat everything insight and breath.

Nadia watched just a simple candle flicker in the restaurant she was in. Her hand daintily hovering over it and one finger goes through to be engulfed in its power. She’s always felt intoxicated when dealing with the uncontrollable possibilities of destruction.

Her date however, looked more concerned than pleased. Fidgeting nervously as they were watching her play with fire and not get burned. “A-are you okay?”

Nadia looks at her date and laughs, “I’m great! Just admiring the little flame right here.” She pulls her hand away and smiles, “Too bad it has to be extinguished when the restaurant closes. This little one could do more good than harm.” She shrugs and sits up straighter.

The date clears their throat and grins, “W-well. Why not tell me about yourself?”

Nadia thinks and hums, “I’m a huntress and enjoy killing grimm with my semblance. Which… Involves fire.” She smiles, “You should see all the colors of fire there can be. It’s very interesting.” She stops and thinks, “Oh. And I knit.”

The date was becoming increasingly nervous but jumps out of their skin when Nadia’s scroll goes off. “Oh! Excuse me while I take this.” She grabs her clutch and leaves the table. She stops when she hears her date same something along the lines of psycho bitch. “Oh my.” She walks back and smiles at them again, “Thanks for reminding me.” She says and a glyph of sorts appears above her index finger. “Let me show you just how MUCH I love fire.” Her usual happy smile turns evil as smoke starts to appear behind her date before they jumped up in a hurry.

“AH!” They shout and when they tried to fan it out, it only burst into a bigger flame.

“Oh no. I wonder what happened.” She laughs and goes to redial the number she missed. “Hello, boss~”

Carmine laughs, “Sorry for the interruption! We got a mission, Nadia.”

“Wonderful. I can’t wait.”

* * *

Soft pants filled a dark bedroom. Quiet and the woman’s voice trying so hard to not be loud. Hands threading through long, black hair and another hand sliding down her lover’s back. “B-Bellamy.”

Said top women grins as she makes her girlfriend fidget underneath her. “Don’t worry I got yo-” Her scroll goes off and they both jump right up. Butt heads with a loud ‘crunch’ sound echoing through the room. Bellamy falls onto her back and cries out, grabbing her forehead while her girlfriend was lying opposite, doing the same.

The scroll goes silent as the women writhe in pain. It starts up again, the song “Cherry Pie” by Warrant blares into the air. “W-why…” Bellamy says and sits up to grab her scroll from the headboard. She could already feel the lump forming on her head when she picks it up. She sees Carmine’s face and nearly cracked it out of anger. “Carmine-” She growls through clenched teeth and answers it, “What the fuck do you want!?”

Carmine laughs on the other side and you could hear the smug grin on her face, “Bellamy. My love.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not now. Maybe later.” She adds and clears her throat, “We have a mission. Get off of Stella and get ready. It’s of the utmost importance.”

Bellamy hangs up and throws her scroll somewhere else in the room. “I’ll be the one to kill her someday. I know it.”

“Either you or me.” Stella adds and sits up. “If she somehow comes back to life, it’s my turn.” She grins and sees Bellamy getting ready. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Of course! Finally get to see you after three months…” She sighs and looks to Stella, “I will be back as soon as possible.” She heads over and they exchange a kiss.

* * *

Team CNBL was a great many things. Reliable for contracts. Skilled in killing grimm with detailed plans and death defying stunts. Professionals through and through but this mission was different. Just as important as any grimm infestation considering it was Weiss Schnee who called their leader.

They met in her apartment with Blake and Yang being an extra set of helpers in this endeavor. Weiss was seated on a white chair across from Carmine and the air was heavy and tense. Carmine head a small journal in her hand and a pen in the other, “Okay then, Ms.Schnee. Tell me about the start of the day. Any indication that Ruby was acting strange?”

Weiss sighs, “No. Nothing of the sort. I was sitting on this very couch, doing paper work and she was laying down near me. She was watching cartoons or something on the tv before she interrupted my work.”

Carmine raised an eyebrow, “Okay. So the usual, I’m sure. What made you decide to leave the apartment?”

“She was bored.” Weiss shrugs, “She made a compelling argument before we left.”

“You banged. Gotcha.” Carmine was still taking notes though got a smack on the arm from Bellamy, “Anything different about that part of the relationship?” She huffs and rubbed her arm.

Weiss was bright red and glares daggers at the leader of team CNBL, “HOW- What does that have to do with anything!?”

Carmine grins, “Never know. Attitudes during sex can indicate anything. Isn’t that right Bellamy?”

Bellamy crosses her arms in front of her, “Yeah. Like, you’re having a nice time and then some dick head leader interrupts you because she hates you having a good time.”

“How’d you know?” The leader jests and before Bellamy could strangle her, Weiss buts in.

“Can we please move on?” She shouts and the huntresses go back into position. “Anyways. It was fine. We both finished.”

“Ah ah!” Carmine said and shook a finger at Weiss. “I’m not talkin about that part. I mean the mood of it. Like if Ruby was tense, distant, shy… So on.”

Weiss was about to protest and then thinks. Everyone noted the silence and the CEO furrows her brow, “She felt warmer.”

“Warmer? How so?” Leona asks, stepping up next to Carmine.

“Just… She felt extra warm like she had a temperature. I disregarded it because she’s always been warm.”

“Anything about her mood. Maybe she has been distant… But overly friendly?” The wolf asks and almost everyone in the room got what she was asking about.

Except for Weiss, “She’s always been friendly. Even to strangers.”

Blake clears her throat, “She means… Weiss, has Ruby been… Uhm.” She rubs her forehead as she tries to put this delicately.

Yang groans, “Has Ruby been trying to have sex with you more often?”

Weiss was in shock, “H-how dare-”

“Yes or no question.” Carmine buts in and points her pen at the CEO who looked more furious than embarrassed.

“M-maybe! It’s none of your business!” She scoffs and the room got considerably chillier.

“Welp. Solved one thing we weren’t investigating. But that wouldn’t explain why Ruby would have left.” Carmine grins and looks at Leona.

Leona nods, “Yeah. But all in all, she seemed fine. So whatever happened at the bookstore was the reason why she has yet to even come back then.” The huntresses look to Blake now, “Care to fill us in on this part?”

Blake nods and takes a deep breath, “I don’t even understand why she left. My bookstore has its handful of regulars. They buy rare books, read and have some coffee or a pastry. But while I was waiting for Ruby to come back with a book, my store got a rush of customers.”

“My my. Seems like it became hectic fast. Anything seem off about the customers?”

Blake shrugs, “They were all faunus. My store gets a lot of faunus and a few humans. It’s a safe place with no discrimination and that’s still rare in Atlas.” She sighs, “I was surrounded by all these faunus asking about books or needing help with recommendations that when I caught sight of Ruby, she was out the door.”

Carmine stands up and puts her journal away. “Alrighty. We’re off to go be hunteress detectives at the book shop.”

Blake stands up to follow after them, “W-wait. I’ll need to unlock the store for you!” She calls out and hurries after them.

Yang sighs and stands up before she looks at a perplexed Weiss, “What’s the matter, Weiss?”

She closes her eyes and leans her head to her hand to rub her temple, “I just don’t understand all of this.” She looks to Yang, “I just want her back home. Safe and sound.”

The blonde frowns and moves to give Weiss a reassuring pat on the shoulder, “I’m sure wherever she is, she’s going to be okay. I mean, from what you guys have told us from stories, she’s like this bad ass. She fought grimm, she can change into a wolf monster… Thing!” Yang explains excitedly, “I mean, she also cares about you a lot. I don’t think she left with the thought of hurting you or not coming back. I’m sure she had a good reason to leave….”

Weiss looked at Yang and she grinned, “Come on then.” She says and stands up, “I want to see what these huntresses are going to do at the book shop.”

Yang wraps a strong arm around Weiss’s shoulders and hauls her to the front door, “Let’s go! They already have a head start on us!”

“Don’t drag me!” Was said in vain as Yang proceeded to ignore her friend made prisoner.


	12. Pushing Boundries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang focuses on finding Ruby while Adam's having fun of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end is here. I hope everyone is ready for cheap drama and cussing! Cause I am ready to get this train rolling and destroyed to oblivion. Then there'll be a nice chapter afterwards. I promise, things are going to look up.
> 
> If I were to summarize... I hope that I only have three chapters left of BP. It's been a hell of a ride and I can't wait to see everyone's reactions at the end. v u v
> 
> As always, tell me what you think! Kudos and comments are welcome. I hope all of you had good holidays and a great New Year too. Let's hope 2018 isn't shit.

The bookstore that Blake owned was quiet. She unlocked the door and Leona was the first into the store. She takes a deep breath and exhales, examining the lined bookshelves and empty tables. She was smelling a lot of things in one place and soon she had Carmine next to her.

“Here.” She handed Leona a handkerchief. Weiss gave it to Carmine outside the shop and was asked to remain on the sidewalk with everyone else.

Leona smiles and takes the piece of cloth. She takes a small whiff before bringing it closer and inhaling deeply. Her eyes seemed to glow as she walks further into the shop, following the smell of another wolf. Her body was tingling with anticipation and she struts to the bookshelf. She touches the wood and narrows her eyes, she looks to the right and sniffs again. “Someone different. Their scent mixed with Ruby’s…” She closes her eyes and follows the scent through the store and outside again.

Carmine follows after her and sees her take a turn down the sidewalk. “Well gang, Scooby has a clue.”

Blake gawks at Carmine, “That’s rude!”

Carmine laughs, “Oh please. Leona’s favorite character is Scooby-Doo and the fact that her tail is wagging proves it.” She points directly at the animal appendage before following after the wolf.

Before Weiss, Blake and Yang could also follow along, Bellamy stops them. “Wait here. Ruby could just as easily come back here if she remembered to back track. We’ll be investigating where she went and call you if something comes up.”

“Wha-”

“No buts, Ms.Schnee.” She grins, “We’ll find her or she’ll find you. We got this, it’s what you’re paying us for.” She turns on her heel and follows behind the rest of her team.

Weiss glares at the receding huntresses and gives a defeated huff, “Can we wait inside?”

Blake nods, “Of course.”

* * *

Leona had to stop multiple times to get a renewed whiff of Ruby’s scent. Atlas was polluted and heavily populated, making it more difficult than before to find the other faunus. The scent was easily muddled or over run by other stenches and they usually would stop where the trail ended to question people.

Most of the time, it bore no fruit. It was mostly Leona that would catch wind of it again, somehow. Though once they reached the warehouse district, it was gone completely. “I’m sorry. I can’t smell anything but… Gross sweaty people, fish and other things…”

Carmine didn’t hesitate to rub Leona’s ears lovingly, “And you did great.” She said and enjoyed that her faunus partner melted under her ministrations, “We’ll split up and ask around to see if anyone saw our towering lady.”

Carmine points to Bellamy, “Start checking the container area. Nadia, you go to the farthest side, I’ll get onto one of the roofs and start scouting. Leona, my favorite partner, see if you can’t get inside some warehouses.”

Leona nods, “Gotcha boss!” She left after the other two were gone and Carmine sighs.

“This is gonna be a long night.”

* * *

“She was here.” Leona whispers, Bellamy right beside her as they peered at a now heavily guarded warehouse. “Those are white fang… Terrorists.” She sounded disheartened, ears folded atop her head.

Bellamy glares at the two large faunus in front of a door, “Why in the hell would she have come here?”  
  
Leona shrugs, “There was another scent along with hers in the bookstore.” She looks to her teammate, “She was forced here?”

Bellamy shakes her head, “Did it smell like she was being provoked? Scared? Cause if not, she came here on her own.”

Leona frowns, “True. She’s not here anymore though. The scent is practically gone.”

“We mark this off then. We’ll need to come back, possibly with more people to help because who knows what’s in that warehouse.” Bellamy lowers herself behind their hiding spot and motions Leona to follow, “Let’s go, Leona.”

The wolf nods and follows after Bellamy, “Fine.”

“Good. We need to get Ruby back to Weiss...Then we can ask her what the fuck she was doing here.”

Before they left they heard shouting and machines starting. That halted them to look on at what was happening. Bellamy had to squint at seeing what looked like weird containers. Leona’s eyes were adjusted well to the dark and they widened at what she saw. “We need to leave. We need to leave now.”

Bellamy looks to her, “What? What’s in there?” Leona didn’t answer and instead picked Bellamy up with all the grace of a burlap sack and hurried out of the area. “H-hey!” Protesting in a hoarse whisper, she could only go along for the ride.

Both ignoring the snow that was starting to fall faster and in fatter chunks.

* * *

Weiss had informed Carmine of their move. Sitting in her apartment now with Blake, Yang and the newly added Tai Yang to the mix. They were waiting for a response back but it had seem that the huntress was too busy to do so. It only made Weiss more tense, clenching her phone angrily in her hand.

Stress was mounting on her shoulders and she wanted to scream out into the storm that was brewing. It was not at all surprising when they’d get storms like this, no matter the time of year. It always snowed and it was always cold. It would soon be dead and quiet outside.

“Weiss-” Blake starts before she flinches at the CEO standing up. “Weiss. You need to calm down. They found her scent, they can track her down…” She was at least trying to be optimistic towards her friend.

Yang was next to Blake and nods, “It’s true. Real huntresses can do some crazy shit.” She mumbles and grins, “I mean- C’mon. Ruby survived in a jungle right? She’s bad ass! She’s a werewolf faunus!”

Tai Yang sighs, “If she’s like her mother. She’s more than likely invincible.” He grins, “She’s a faunus. Despite what most terrible as hell humans think. They can survive any condition.Rain, hail, snow, drought.” He shrugs.

Blake grins, “And we’d gladly help any human survive as long as they’re nice to us.” She shakes her head.

Weiss wasn’t having any of it. She walked further away from them to look out a window that helped paint a picture of the city. Streets full of cars that are trying to go home. Eerie street lights that illuminated the snow in the dark.

Reaching up and rubbing one temple as the familiar feeling of a headache was coming on. “I… Really just want to be left alone right now.”

Blake’s ears lower at that. “Weiss…”

Yang sighs as she stands up, “Let’s go. We live down the hall. She deserves a bit of space.” Blake was about to protest but stops to think and decides to stay quiet. She stands up as well with Tai Yang following after them to leave the apartment.

Weiss kept staring out the window with tension boiling under her skin. A huge emotion welling up and strangling her with a gigantic lump in her throat she couldn’t suppress anymore.

She learned long ago how to cry quietly. Her father yelled but she became stone faced towards it. Her mother drank and she turned her head the other way at the older woman’s depression. Her sister left and she took it as a sign that she was on her own. Her little brother was kidnapped and vanished without a trace. She learned that no one was safe in her family. Especially not her, alone with her parents. Not even Klein could save her from that.

So it was definitely a surprise when the first hiccup of sadness sounded from her throat. A quiet whimper that she couldn’t stop. Her heart plummeted at the thought of Ruby never coming back. A sob broke out now as tears fell freely and she hurriedly went to wipe them away. They just wouldn’t stop falling, her hands couldn’t contain the flood and she gasped with her heaving chest. Nothing could stop it.

* * *

“So you mean to tell me…” Winter starts, glaring at the huntresses in front of her desk, “That Ruby willingly walked into a secret white fang facility and is still currently missing?”

Carmine nods, “She did and is.” She shrugs, “Winter. She doesn’t even know who the white fang are. She didn’t even think other Faunus exists until she met Leona.” She points a thumb towards her partner.

“She was more than happy to wait at Blake’s book shop.” The wolf added, “But another Faunus talked to her. Had to of said something to make her leave.”

Winter rubs her forehead as she listens, “That doesn’t matter. She was with faunus who are labeled as terrorists. I don’t know if you remember your short time with Ruby, but she seemed naive. Impressionable. She might love my sister, but that doesn’t mean she’s mentally sound.”

Team CNBL groans before Bellamy speaks up, “Okay. Look, we know this seems bad but we gotta be optimistic. Ruby is more a threat to herself and that’s why Weiss hired us to find her. But handling the white fang isn’t what we’re technically trained to deal with…” She plants both of her hands firmly on Winter’s desk across from her. “That’s your job to protect remnant from terrorists. We’ll handle the Grimm and the large naive Faunus roaming the streets.”

Winter narrows her eyes before heaving a sigh, “Point taken.” She closes her eyes as she relaxes back into her chair. “I will inform General Ironwood of this… Anonymous tip… We’ll go after the White Fang.”

The huntresses grin before turning the leave. “So, when were the four of you going to tell me that’s why you stole my ship?” That had them stopping in their tracks.

Carmine turned back towards Winter on her heel and gives a sweet smile, “We were hoping you would have forgotten by now.”

The fake smile on Winter’s face showed true evil and rage. She stood up and the huntresses took one step back. “Really now?” She went around the desk and the other women took five more steps away from her. “Because now that I know Ruby is here in the city and she harms anyone…” She closes the distance between and makes sure the air chilled in the room, “Like my young sister….” she stops in front of them and glares, rage emanating off of her in tidal waves. “I will skin you all alive myself and throw your bodies to the Grimm. I will make sure that no one harms the last member of my family that I care about. Not you or Ruby.” She sweeps her eyes from left to right, “Am I clear?”

“Yes ma’am!” They say in unison and salute.

“Good. Now leave.”

* * *

It was quiet outside now. Stillness and cold as the snow falls harder onto the city of Atlas. No one was outside unless they absolutely needed to be.

So no one noticed a white van creeping through the streets. The wheels crunch the snow underneath as it makes its way to its destination. Blending in under dust lighting the streets before parking around the back of Weiss’s apartment building.

Faunus in masks hop out of the van before looking toward the fire escape. They quietly snuck up the aging metal, keeping close to the walls before finding what they needed. A window leading out to the hallway of Weiss’s floor.

A toolkit was handed to the front Faunus and they jimmied open the window. The glass jostled inside the wooden frame before they hurried in.

Blake stopped her dinner preparations from the sound. Her ears swiveled toward it, straining to listen.

Yang looks to her, “What’s wrong, baby?”

Blake blinks before looking up to Yang. Searching her face and sighs, “Nothing. I think I’m on edge.”

Yang grins and moves to wrap her arms around her, “I’m sure everything will work out. Just gotta be patient.”

Blake melted into the embrace, “I hope so.”

The outside world forgotten again, she missed the sweep of the apartments. The White Fang members sniff out the place and stop right in front of Weiss’s door. “Sir.” One whispers into a mic, “We found her… And Blake too.”

It didn’t take long at all for Adam to follow the path his henchmen took. He eagerly came in through the window and smelled the air. The snow and wet carpet couldn’t mask them and he could already feel himself getting excited. “My darling and the Schnee?” He felt a shiver roll through him in anticipation. “I can’t wait…”

Adam turns his attention to Blake’s door first. “My love. I’ve finally found you.”

Weiss was still in her stupor with a glass of dark liquid in hand. A very terrible habit but she wanted a bit of a numbing agent before dropping the crystal completely at hearing a high pitched noise coming from her door. “Wha-” The noise stopped and the door flies open with smoke grenades being flung in.

It felt like time was going slow and her mind raced. Blue eyes looking for anything and everything to defend herself. Myrtenaster was in her office, kitchen was next to the front door and the best she has a poker for her fireplace. Then the intruders started to rush in and she moves to her fireplace.

“Ah. Ah. Ah.” A masculine voice whispers and Weiss’s adrenaline spikes with the hair rising on her arms. “You wouldn’t want to do something you’ll regret… Schnee.” A glowing red blade appears under her chin, coaxing her to stand upright and away from the fireplace.

Weiss was trembling and her eyes slowly moved up the long blade, passed the black glove, up the arm and towards a white mask and two horns protruding from the bull’s head.

A smile creeps across Adam’s face and it wasn’t kind at all. “You wouldn’t want to do something that you’ll regret right?”

“Weiss!” Blake cries out, haphazardly thrown into the CEO’s apartment. “Weiss! Are you okay?”

The white haired woman didn’t look at her. She was trying her hardest to even out her breathes and not break down into a panic attack. Feeling the edge of the blade bite into her skin, she steps back with it until she was standing in the middle of the room.

“I finally have you. The face of the most powerful company in the world… The one to help me make a-”

“ADAM! Please stop!” Pleading with him, she recoils when he turns towards her, his hand raised.

“QUIET BLAKE!” His voice filled the apartment. He growls lowly as he drops his hand, “I won’t be so nice to you. I can do so much worse than I did to that human who was training you.” Blake bit back a cry at the thought of Yang as Adam turned back to Weiss. “I never thought I’d find you both together.” He laughs, Blake’s interruption forgotten. “This is my lucky day.”

Adam closes the distance between him and Weiss. The white haired woman takes steps back until she bumped into her couch. A leather gloved hand wrapping tightly around her throat, cutting off circulation. Weiss gasps for a breath, reaching for his arm to try and break free.

The bull gives a wicked smile, twisted with a pleasure only a sociopath would love. “Come Schnee… I have big plans for you.”


	13. It Comes to a Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has taken Weiss and Blake. Ruby's missing and the weather is just terrible. This is going to be a one hell of a night for team CNBL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET'S try this again. My cat smashed her tiny little paws all over my keys and froze my mouse- So I couldn't put up this chapter 5 minutes ago. >:I
> 
> Anyways. Smut next chapter and the finale of BP is coming in hot. We're almost at the end of this crazy train my peeps.
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think! Kudos is super appreciated.
> 
> Have a Happy New Year as well. Finally in 2018 and going crazy.

Winter’s threat loomed over the four huntresses and the blizzard didn’t help either. A frantic call from Tai Yang had them back at Weiss’s apartment complex as fast as possible. Carmine and Leona were in Weiss’s apartment while Bellamy and Nadia were scoping out the bloody home of Blake and Yang.

“Adam got in so easily.” Leona mutters softly to Carmine. Heart rate spiked considerably, “He… Took Weiss and Blake. They’re gone.” Ears flattened and wringing her hands together.

Carmine’s usual smirk or smile was gone. Dread and a hint of anger graced her features. Spine rigid and looking serious, “We’ll find him… He wouldn’t have captured Weiss and not use her to make a scene… A huge fucking scene.”

Leona whines softly before hearing Bellamy come in, “Well… Winter is now mounting a huge search party for Weiss. Yang is in the hospital….” She looks to the side, “They aren’t able to save her arm though…” She sighs heavily, “We need to find Ruby. Find Weiss and Blake. Winter will kill Adam herself.”

“This is a cluster fuck.” Carmine adds and grabs her scroll. “Start calling in the cavalry. We need as many sneaky bitches and bastards finding this damn wolf before Adam makes his move.”

Bellamy does the same, “How many teams?”

“All of them.”

* * *

“Breaking News! The city of Atlas has been put under strict lock down .” A new reported announced throughout the quiet city over large screens bustling with snow. “White Fang leader and operatives have been reported seen within the city. An anonymous tip to our station has confirmed that they have kidnapped, Weiss Schnee. Current CEO of the Schnee Dust Company and daughter of Jacques Schnee, currently in prison.

The anonymous tip also stated that at midnight tonight, the White Fang will make a message across the world that no one will soon forget.” The anchor sighs, “It is a truly grim day today. We can only wait with bated breath for midnight. The military is doing everything they can to find these crazed killers and put a stop to their madness… Gods speed.”

The screens go blank before playing messages about the current weather and to stay inside at all costs for the citizens own safety. Paladins and mechanized soldiers prowled the city, scanning for any movement.

The rooftops told another story. Skilled hunters and huntresses gifted with various special traits and weapons alike spread like wildfire. Auras helping shield them from the cold with special gear. They were given one specific request.

‘Help us find Ruby.’

A photo and description followed right after. Anyone readily available was out tonight. The clocks showing they had four hours to find everyone before it was too late.

Carmine was sitting on a balcony, Scroll projecting 8:07 pm and she looked grim. Weapon held firmly against her as she waited for reports coming from all over the city.

‘ _Carmine. Ports are cleared and full of military personnel. Captured white fang members are not talking._ ’ One hunter called out through his own scroll, scratchy from the storm hitting the city.

‘ _Team STAR and CRSM found a few bystanders. No one of interest. Cleared._ ’ A feminine voice called out with a crackle.

‘ _The poor faunus district is clear…. Very clear._ ’ Leona added from her spot. ‘ _I don’t like it._ ’

Carmine grunts as she moves now, ‘What about the teams heading to the outskirts of the city?’

' _East side completely clear._ ’ One adds immediately. ‘ _No one has moved out here in hours._ ’

‘ _Northside’s pretty bad. There’s a lot of construction to go through and double check._ ’ A man grumbles, ‘ _If she’s as elusive as you say. We might need a good hour to be thorough._ ’

“We don’t have that luxury.” Carmine quips back and gets to the rooftop of her building. Everyone was moving as fast as they could in the colder temperature. They were stuck between a tree cl and a hard spot. ‘West side! Check in!’ She checked her scroll again, 9:30 pm.

‘ _We’re checking everything. A lot of forest to scour._ ’

“Scour faster. Two and a half hours left, people!” Carmine leaps to another close rooftop. “Nadia, where are you?”

' _Inside abandoned buildings on the south side. We’ve only found the use of drugs and some other.. Activities.'_  She mumbles into her call.

‘ _White Fang was here though._ ’ A voice that didn’t sound all that pleased came through, ‘ _Their mark is everywhere._ ’

Carmine grunts as she lands on another roof. ‘Too late for that hideout then.’ She says, “Forest team, west side. Check in again!”

‘ _We’re coming up on cliff sides now…_ ’

‘ _Wait. Who’s tha-_ ’ One cuts out, ‘ _WHOA! Bellamy! Watch out!_ ”

Bellamy’s weapon was drawn but she was thrown anyways by an alpha beowulf. Large in size and looking hungry, “YOU are way too close to our damn city.’ She grunts from her spot in the snow. She hears the barrage of bullets rain down on skull and bone. The alpha howls and charges at the others. Claws slamming into a shield and sending a hunter flying before another. The snow slowing down their movements and getting deeper. Grabbing her scroll, she calls out, “We’re in trouble! The snow is up to our knees here and it’s weighing us down!” Weapon switching into a rifle, she takes aim, “Forget about fighting it! Run away and get somewhere we can actually defend ourselves! This can’t be the only beowulf!”

The others obeyed and fled the scene. The large nightmare gets shot at the side of its head, a piece of bone chipping off. “COME THIS WAY!” She shouts, lowering herself to the ground. Readying to dodge as she sees the alpha charging towards her.

A flash of black stunned Bellamy. Sending her flying and knocking her weapon free of her grip. A familiar howl of anger resonates within the forest and the beowulf returns it’s status in kind. Ruby was standing tall in her beast form, spine arches and snarling. The two behemoths clashed with a fury of claws and the hard clacking of teeth hitting each other.

THe beowulf tearing into tense muscle and thick fur, blood flying through the air as Ruby growls in pain. Her maw snapping and digging into the neck of the alpha. Hands grabbing onto wrists as she pushes it back. Both locked in a struggle of either getting free or trying to take control. Ruby’s jaw starting to crush it’s throat as it tries to shake her off.

It happened so fast though. Her head snapped and the a gurgling sound erupted from the beowulf. Black ooze flowing its mouth as she breaks its neck. The alpha went limp before Ruby throws it away with an angry roar. Adrenaline pumping violently in her blood before seeing a shocked huntress. Grunting, she turns before Bellamy shoots up, “Wait! We’ve been looking for you!”

Ruby huffs and glares at her with dispassionate grey eyes.

“We have. Weiss hired us to find you because she was worried. Was is the key word at the moment cause she’s been kidnapped!” Bellamy shouts over the wind and covers her face from the bite of frigid air. “She’s gone Ruby!” She’d rather cut to the chase, this was a serious matter to be had.

Ruby’s ears perk up and eyes shining with acknowledgement. In a flash she was holding Bellamy up, looking at her as if she was joking.

Bellamy’s legs dangled in the air and she gulps at the helplessness she felt. Ruby could easily kill her and she was unarmed. But she pressed on, “Adam took her. He cut off Yang’s arm. Kidnapped Weiss and Blake…” She was dropped back into the snow and the large wolf left, “Wait! Ruby, we don’t know where they are yet!” Her voice echoes into the dark snow. Ruby was gone again.

* * *

Ruby nimbly climbs up the fire escape on Weiss’s apartment complex and bowls over police officers. Eyes frantically taking in her home and taking in deep breaths. She ignored the shouts behind her, she lets the pheromones tell her all she needed.

Weiss and Blake were frightened. The white fang members smelled on edge and full of adrenaline… She growls low as she smelled Adam, he was pleased… He was turned on. She slams her first into the wall before barreling over the police again, leaving through the destroyed window. Landing with a large thud when she was close enough to the bottom, Ruby tried to find a smell. Anything to help her track Weiss.

Ears twitching from the cold winds and feeling a sharp sting from her wound. A quick scan of the area and she sees the faint traces of tire tracks. The snow almost covering it, she sniffs and growls. Their scents barely noticeable before lurching forward to follow the tracks the best she could.

“We have a grimm in the city!” A police officer warns over a radio, “We need backup. Tell the paladins to find it before it kills anyone!”

Police scrambled to find the black wolf now. Armed with large rifles and getting various call outs from their patrols.

‘Spotted it! Downtown intersection on Maple and Blossom.’

Ruby stopped to sniff at tracks and huffing in frustration when she smelled the exhaust of the police cat. She glared and police officers hurried out of their cars, “Open fire!”

Ruby didn’t understand before getting the first of a barrage of bullets landing near her feet. She frantically moved back before fleeing into an alleyway.

“It fled! Follow it!” A man shouts, “Get in you cars and start calling out sightings again!”

The chase began a new.

Sirens rang out through the city. Swerving to stop and corner the wolf. Guns fired and she dodged the best she could. Sliding along the ground to stop before plunging into the next alleyway. Knocking over trash cans and back hitting ladders to fire escapes.

A yelp of pain echoes when a bullet hits her leg. Ruby sprawls out, landing with a light thud in a snow drift. Groaning, her leg feels in fire and she looks to it. Blood slowly leaking out before she stands. It gave in once and she willed herself to stand again.

Footsteps hurried and Ruby fled up another fire escape. She was only half way up and stops. Shuffling into the darkness as the officers look around below.

“Where did it go?”

“Anyone on the streets see it? I couldn’t have vanished!”

More voices called out over  with static alongside them. “Shit.” One grunts and they walk out of the alley.

Ruby watches and waits. When their voices were muffled. She got back down to the ground and hisses as their leg strains. Glaring at the wound, she moved in another direction. Avoiding the main roads where the street lights would give her away. She got careless.

* * *

Adam was happy. Watching as the grunts moved the meager humans about. Thick heavy chains attached collars and handcuffs. Lead by cattle prods into positions.

Man and woman, looking hungry and scared we’re brought down to their knees in front of five tv cameras. Stolen from news crew vans over the course of a year. Faunus hurried as the minutes ticked down to midnight and he just laughed as reports from white fang members around the city as the law tried to find him.

Adam ignored the ones about the police chasing a Grimm. Less people to worry about but he couldn’t get a hold of a group. That was the only hiccup right now and he just chalked it up to rabbits being finicky.

“Sir! We’re ready for your words of wisdom! As is the world!” A young Faunus tells his leader.

Adam smirks and dons his mask. Red eyes glowing before going to the podium. “Dim the lights. Keep the humans silent and if one of them even makes a peep. Slit their throat.” To emphasize, his thumb brushes over his own throat.

The Faunus nodded and the lights went dark. “Live in three-“ before finishing the count down with hand gestures and Adam stood tall.

“Hello tonight, Atlas…” He starts, a smirk on his lips, “I’m coming to you tonight to tell you a story. A story that is very near and dear to my heart.” One hand pressed his hand to his chest. “I am a Faunus. Have been all of my life and have seen the deaths of many at the hands of you… The filthy humans of this terrible kingdom.

Faunus have been tortured, bullied, branded as animals and killed for very unreasonable reasons. My main example is in the caves of dust. Funded by the one and only Schnee dust company. Forced to breath in volatile dust and paid pennies by the hour..” His fingers snapped and a spotlight appears to show Weiss balancing on a beam. Bound and gagged with a noose around her neck while a large Faunus held her by her bonds.

“This Schnee here is one the benefited on their deaths. One of many of rich Atlas elites that kept their pockets lined and waist deep in blood. Another snap and the humans lined up in front of him are shown. All of them known for one thing or another was shown. His speech continued as Weiss was trying her damnedest to not fucking cry in sheer terror.

The news stations were pointing out each man or woman with pictures. The military was up in arms, trying to find where they were broadcasting. The hunters and huntresses has stopped their search to watch.

Carmine was mournful from her rooftop. Arms crossed over her chest and checking her scroll again. “We failed.”

Adam’s smug face showed over every screen around the world before finally finishing with, “And today…. We start a new!” He shouts, arms spread wide in front of him. “With the death of a Schnee!”

It felt like the world’s breath held as Weiss was shoved from her beam. A muffled shrill went through the air as she fell.

Adam stood triumphantly but the telling sign of taut rope and a swinging struggle didn’t meet his ears. His face contorted in confusion before looking behind him.

Weiss was standing on something. A huge, black shadow was underneath her with piercing silver eyes. Making sure that Weiss balanced right on its head. A low rumble bubbles up from its chest to growl towards the bull.

Adam’s back hit the podium in a panic, “The fu-“ Cut off by a howl that made every Faunus in the room cover their ears. A fist came up around Weiss’s rope to snap her down and catch her.

Ruby set her down nicely before turning her attention towards Adam. The only thing going through her mind now was, ‘Kill.’ One foot forward and Ruby smacks him against the podium, sending them both flying.

The white fang members scrambled, avoiding the chaos. Humans huddled together with muffled cries. Their binds making it harder for them to take refuge.

Adam got up and grabbed his sword. “Why the fuck is there a Grimm in here!?”

Ruby lunged for him. Wilt is pulled out of Blush, the scabbard blocking the first blow of claws. He dodged the next and aimed, firing two quick shots. One hitting her shoulder and the other missing by a hair. A yelp of pain and she snaps her jaws, grabbing the scabbard.

Adam snarls at her, feeling his body being lifted up and thrashed violently side to side. He tried to kick and hit the heel of his foot against her. Getting her on the chin and side of the neck when he did manage it. She huffs, feeling his blows and bringing up one arm. Swatting him off Blush, he went flying and she crushed it in her maw.

Adam lands and feels his head spinning, dazed. Neck feeling stiff already and he gets up. “Fuckin monster!” He dodged another blow and sees claws crack concrete. Wilt whistles through the air and slices into her side. She howls and steps away from another strike.

Blood oozing out slowly from her wound and she goes low to the ground. Teeth bared and circling the bull. Adam had wilt at the ready, turning with Ruby as they both waited. The slightest flinch had them both together again, Ruby didn’t dodge when Wilt was stabbed towards her. Her hand came up and the sword went through her hand. ‘Got him!’

Ruby’s hand swings wildly to the side and Adam’s grip slips in surprise. The sword flies out of her hand and she pushes him to throw him off balance. He stumbles back and turns to retreat, like hell he was fighting whatever the fuck that was.

Weiss was honestly baffled at the sight. Ruby found her- How!? Then she heard footsteps coming from above them, a lot of them and doors bursting open with loud thuds. “Everyone freeze!” Shouts came from all directions with rifles pointed at White Fang members. Officers clad in white and black stood tall with the Schnee emblem on their shoulders.

Winter came in, swords drawn and sees Adam scrambling to get away from a very large but very angry wolf. She glares at the scene and yells, “Do NOT kill him, Ruby!”

Adam halts but Ruby doesn’t. Smacking him hard on the back, sending him sprawling forward and landing on his face. She growls, balling a fist and putting it right on his back. Trying really hard to not break his back. It was so tempting though.

Winter rolls her eyes and sees Weiss was up again. ‘Good.’ The humans lined up were freed and hurried out of the room to get medical attention. “Grab the leader and make sure no one outside is prepared to save him in case of other white fang terrorists!”

The soldiers nod but hesitantly move to Ruby. She lifts her hand when they grab him. Huffing angrily she turns back to the woman of her affections. Eyes alight with familiarity, she crawls over to Weiss and nuzzles her.

Weiss was just dumbfounded then she was pissed, pushing Ruby’s head away and glaring, “Where the hell did you go!?”

Ruby’s immediate reaction was lying on the ground, ears back and whining. She was in trouble.

“No sad puppy eyes! Ruby! Change back and talk to me!” She growls out, grabbing her wolf’s furry face to smoosh it comically. “I was so worried! Not to mention I sent out some of the dumbest huntresses I know to find you!”

Ruby whines more, face being pushed and rubbed aggressively with affection as Weiss continues, “Not to mention the fact that-“

Winter walks over, “Weiss… Please quit making a scene.” She puts a hand on her shoulder and looks to a guard, “Grab those clothes I told you about. They’re in my car.”

Weiss looks to Winter, “How did you get here? How did Ruby get here?” She asks, letting Ruby go finally. The huge wolf scoots close and wraps around the small CEO, still looking sorry.

Winter groans, “It started with a police chase. Those idiots were chasing Ruby all over the damn city while she was looking for you.” She eyes th smaller woman, “I had found her surrounded by armed swat personnel before stopping them from shooting her to death. Though where she landed was nearby a lookout with some rabbit Faunus. White fang members who were all too willing to tell us where he was for immunity.” She sighs, “Ruby was the first in here while we got ready with the best guards money can buy.” Motioning to the Schnee officers that were lingering. “No one better at getting things done when their paychecks are on the line.”

Weiss was astounded and then a man comes back with a plastic bag. “Have your friend put these on…. I saw a lot of them… Indisposed. So I wish to not see it again.”

Weiss was bright red before patting Ruby, “Follow me please.” The wolf obliged and they see Blake finally appear. “Blake!” Weiss stopped and looked to her, “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“Nothing… I was never used to.” Tears streaked her face but she looked serious, “I’m going to the hospital. Then I’m going to see Yang…” she frowns, tears brimming again.

“I’m still so sorry.” Weiss mumbles and pulls her in for a hug. “I will gladly cover medical expense for you both. No buts about it. Just get better.” She receives a nod before Blake is escorted out.

Finding the first room they could, Ruby changed back and all but collapsed with a grunt. “Oh my god. We need to get you medical attention!”

Ruby coughs and looks to Weiss. “I’ll be okay. I’m healing but slowly.” She winces as she moves her arm. The bullet still lodged in her skin was slowly growing towards the surface as she healed, the sword wound on her side looked nasty but stopped bleeding and the hit to her leg was fine now. “Speedy wolf healing.” She chuckles and Weiss all but threw herself at Ruby. Causing them both to hit the floor, “Weiss?” She asks, ears flattened against her hair.

“Never leave like that again!” Weiss angrily mumbles into her neck, “I hated that you were just lost in the city… Anything could have happened to you…”

Ruby sighs and returns her embrace, “I’m sorry.” She closes her eyes, guilt eating her slowly. “I’ll tell you everything that happened.” Determined, she grins, “Though…. Please don’t hate me afterwards.”

* * *

It has been a few days. 

Adam was in isolation and seething with rage. White Fang members all pointing at him and trying to save their own skins from the chopping block. They were all turning against each other but the clean up after a horde of terrorists of get arrested is the worst. Winter was at the forefront of everything and ran the team trying to keep everything under control. 

For the most part everything went back to normal. Yang’s new arm was being fitted and tested out during her therapy. Blake is recovering but the nights away from Yang are proving to be the hardest. Memories that she’ll need help with forgetting but they’ll both heal together now.

Weiss moved. Immediately. That was the least safest exclusive apartment building ever. The owners had a huge lawsuit against them and Weiss was going to make their lives suffer. Medical bills paid and Team CNBL was saved from Winter as well.

Weiss looked over Atlas from her newest apartment. Stressed and rubbing her forehead while Ruby sat behind her, looking like a confused puppy. Worried and waiting for her to say something.

Ruby jumps slightly when Weiss turns to her, a serious expression on her face, “Ruby.”

“Yes, Weiss?” She tilts her head to the side in question.

“Let's go on vacation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Beta Princess! Part two of the series from Alpha Dog! *throws some confetti* I am still so horribly glad that so many people loved the story but yes, I know a few are upset with how badly it ended. I would never just leave you all hanging without bringing the mood back up!
> 
> This is a new beginning for Ruby and Weiss and I plan on giving them more happy times than horribly sad or full of grimm fights. Also more comedy. Lots of it. I hope you guys look forward to more updates and smut cause there'll be way more in the chapters to come and lots of new characters to introduce into the story too! It's gonna be full of plot!
> 
> As always, comment and kudos. Tell me what you think and please... Refrain from too many stab wounds from alpha dog. I'm fragile and tender. Also my internet has been deciding to be increasingly terrible. >:I I hope I get a new one soon enough.


End file.
